Dangerous Appearances
by unyeildingabyss
Summary: 24 year old Artimus Lansder works for a shady company, but he just does what he can to get by. One day though, a Xenomorph escapes and things take a change for him. The only question is, for better or worse? M/M, Rated M for later chapters. I don't own AVP or the Alien series, or anything to do with them. Mature content, you have been warned. Don't forget to comment.
1. Chapter 1

A piercing white light filled the room, blinding its occupants, at least those that were currently conscious. The room was all white walls, with little black orbs in each of the corners, most likely cameras. There were a few operating tables set out, in a strange sort of circle in the middle, looking like a bunch of people were about to be sacrificed. That assumption wasn't far from the truth though, the truth was that it was more of a birthing chamber, although the people would most surly die. They would die while the babies were brought in to the world, or by the bullet to the head that followed everyone afterwards. A strange noise could be heard coming from one of the walls, and at that moment a part of the wall seemed to open up, looking much like a doorway of sorts.

Footsteps could be heard entering the room, and surely enough a group of people entered the room, dressed in what seemed to be surgical gowns. Following them were people dressed in military uniforms, pushing trays full of tools that looked like they had been taken straight out of a horror movie. Each of the ten surgeons stood at a patient each, holding a scalpel eagerly in their hands, a few of them seemed to be trembling slightly, most likely with excitement. The men that ad pushed the trays in disappeared back through the opening that the wall had created, which was shortly after closed again. Once the door was closed the surgeons began work immediately, most of them began cutting open the stomachs and chests of the people in front of them, but three or four had to knock out the patients that were awake.

A few minutes had passed and all of the patients in the room looked like a dissected frog, and had someone else's hands running through their insides. A few of them seemed to twitch, as if the surgeons were hitting nerves of some kind, which they most likely were. The whole thing was overall messy, blood covering just about all of the surgeons up to the elbow. One of the surgeons gasped as if they head made a discovery, causing three of the other nearby surgeons to stop what they were doing to look over. The surgeon that had gasped was holding some sort of creature in its hands. The creature was a bright brown orange looking colour, and looked almost as if it were dead.

The surgeon holding the creature quickly walked over to the wall, took off one of their gloves, and held their hand against it. A blue light seemed to show underneath their hand, shortly after a piece of the wall popped out, revealing a small tube of plastic looking material. Inside was a gun, with their clean and they took the gun and then placed the creature inside the tube. They pushed the container back into the wall and walked back over to the patient. The patient seemed to have stopped breathing, but still the surgeon held the gun up against their head, almost point blank, and pulled the trigger. A dark red splattered all over the floor because the gun had been held against the side of the patient's head, instead of aiming the barrel straight down like they should have.

Another surgeon on the other side of the room was now standing against the wall, a faint blue light could be seen coming from in front of them. At that time yet another surgeon seemed to find a creature, and just as the other two before them, walked over to the wall. There was a gunshot as two more surgeons pulled out a creature, seemingly at the same time. They both walked over to the wall and did what the previous two had done before them. This continued for about six minutes, before there were only two people left. One of them pulled out a creature and silently walked over towards the wall, as the last surgeon continued working.

All of the surgeons seemed to group around him as he continued working, some of them occasionally giving advice of where he could look to find it. But it seemed that no matter how hard he looked, he wasn't able to find it. After a few more minutes he noticed movement up near the patient's throat, causing a few of the other surgeons to jump back in surprise. One of them immediately began waving at one of the cameras, signaling a problem. Almost instantly the door opened and several armed men rushed into e room and aimed their guns at the patient. The surgeon felt sweat begin to form on their forehead as the felt the pressure getting to them. They were nearly shoulder deep, shoving their arm inside somebodies chest, trying to reach up to their throat.

He let out a sigh finally and started pulling his arm back out of the patient. "I got it guys" he said as he showed it to them triumphantly. The armed men lowered their guns and looked at ease as he slowly started walking to the wall. He took a glove off and pressed his hand against the wall, waiting as the blue light washed over it. He reached in for the gun but when he went to put the creature in it bit down in his thumb, sinking its sharp teeth into his skin. He yelled out in surprise and jumped back, trying to get away from the pain. He shook his arm violently trying to dislodge the creature from his skin, and he did. He sent it flying across the room and into a wall.

But the creature still had some fight in it, and started crawling towards the doorway, that for some reason was still open. The men and surgeons began shouting and running towards the creature certain that it would get away. But just as the creature seemed to reach the doorway the wall seemed to slam back into place, scaring the creature, making it screech in surprise. The surgeons were yelling at the armed men to do something but it seemed that neither one of the groups was prepared to go near the creature. A few of the surgeons had gathered around the one that had been bitten. He kept telling them that he was ok, but they persisted that they could help him. He had finally had enough and walked over to where the creature was, and grabbed it around the body, squeezing it tightly.

It squirmed and screeched, desperate to get out of his grip, but the surgeon wouldn't let go. He almost slammed the creature into the container before quickly pushing it back into the wall. He could hear clapping behind him, as if he had just accomplished some impossible feat, but he wasn't in the mood to celebrate. He was in the mood, though, for some pain killers and whisky. He had to check in at the med bay, which was standard procedure, for any injury no matter how small, even a paper cut. After getting a quick butterfly stitch done on his thumb, to ensure that his thumb would remain in one piece, he started heading back to his room. Once he got there he immediately went for the large chest he kept under his bed.

He pulled out a large bottle of whisky and didn't even bother with getting a cup, he drank nearly half the bottle before he took it away from his mouth. He wanted to sleep but he had only gotten up a few hours earlier, so he decided to go and check on how his work had turned out. He quickly got changed out of the surgeon's clothes that he had on and changed into something more comfortable. After that he made his way down a few long hallways until he found a door marked 'lab-47' and scanned his hand before entering. A few of the other surgeons were already there, and seemed quite happy that he was ok. He walked up to the window and looked inside, what he saw shocked him.

The Xenomorphs were already beginning to grow, and they had only been extracted a few minutes ago. They all had easily definable arms and legs now, and were attempting to walk with them, although they were having a fair bit of trouble. They all looked very similar but if you looked close enough they seemed to have tiny differences, such as different shaped dorsal tubes and tails, and some of them had ridges appearing on their skulls. "That one over there in the corner is yours" said one of the other surgeons in the room, nudging him on the shoulder.

He looked over to where the surgeon had pointed and saw one of them lying down in a corner, not even bothering with trying to walk. He looked at it for a bit, marveling at how fast they seemed to be growing, before exclaiming "When this thing gets older, I'm going to wrestle it and bite off the end of its thumb" everyone in the room looked at him, confusion showing on all of their faces. "See how it likes it!" he finished before leaning against a wall. "Jesus Christ, Artty, have you been drinking again?" one of the other surgeons asked "You know you're not allowed to drink down here" he said in a quieter voice. "So what if I have?" he asked, looking over to the other people in the room. It didn't take him long before he realized that all the eyes in the room were on him. He decided it was best that he left, he turned around and quickly left, hearing people start to whisper about him before the door even closed.

He started walking back towards his room but was redirected along the way as he heard the speakers call out to him "Artimus Lansder, report to office number five. Artimus Lansder to office number five" he started walking towards the office, knowing that he was in trouble. He walked slowly so that he could prolong the suffering, and enjoy the quiet for as long as he could. But before he knew it he was standing outside the office that he had been directed to. "Look I swear it was only a little" he started as soon as he entered the room. "But a little is still too much" the much, the man sitting behind the desk said. He zoned out for the rest of the time that he was in there, trying his hardest to ignore what was being said to him and giving short replies every time the person stopped talking.

When he was finally allowed to leave he made his way back to his room, he had been stuck in that cramped office for two hours arguing, and now he needed to relax. He decided to have a shower so quickly undressed and jumped in. Afterwards he went straight to bed, wearing nothing but a towel. He woke up to alarms, not alarms like noises after a hangover, but literal alarms, with flashing lights and blaring sirens. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the terminal that was on the wall, he checked it and it said that there had been a Xenomorph escape and the best action to take would to be to lock yourself in your room and wait until it had been captured.

He just turned around and went back to lying in bed, seeming more relaxed then he should have been. He noticed how cold it had gotten and decided that it would be best to put some clothes on, so with a grunt of dissatisfaction he stood up and walked into his walk in wardrobe. He pulled on some long pants and a shirt before making his way back to the bed, he felt too lazy to get dressed fully so he decided to go commando for the time being. It took a while for the sirens to stop and when they did the lights stayed on, showing that the immediate threat had passed but you should still stay in your room.

He was about to try and go back to sleep when he heard a strange noise nearby, he hoped for his life that it wasn't the Xenomorph. He slowly made his noise to where the noise was coming from, and ended up with his head halfway down the laundry chute. He thought that he must have imagined it so he went to pull his head out, that's when he saw the tail come out of the pile of clothes. He quickly shut the hatch of the laundry chute and ran to his room door, trying to open it. He couldn't though, because all of the doors were on lockdown once someone's bio code had been scanned into the room.

He swore under his breath as he turned around to face the laundry chute, and listened intensely for any noise. He could hear his clothes being thrown around down there and was wondering what the hell it was doing. That's when he heard the quiet thump of something hitting metal, then again, and again, all the while slowly moving upwards.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm lights seemed to be almost non-existent now to Artimus, the only thing that was running through his mind was fear, and how he could escape from his room. Without thinking he quickly ran over to his kitchen table, grabbed a chair, and ran back to the door. He began beating the chair against the window, using all his might, because he was certain that if he couldn't escape he would die. He could now hear the Xenomorph fiddling with the hatch of the laundry chute, pushing against it, but not hard enough to make it open. Artimus continued trying to smash the window, and finally his efforts were showing. A loud crack was heard as lines began to show in the clear glass, splintering off in all directions.

Artimus swung the chair another few times before the glass actually began to fall away from the window frame. He didn't even make sure it was safe to get through, he just launched himself through the small hole he had made in the window and immediately began running towards the security offices, the only rooms that could be accessed in a lockdown situation. He didn't waste any time running up and slamming his fists into the door frantically. He couldn't open the security doors with his bio scan, as he was just a surgeon. A man wearing a white uniform with the security symbol imprinted on the top right of his shirt opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked, "It's meant to be a lockdown right now, how did you even get out of your room?" "There's a damn Xenomorph in my room!" Artimus shouted back. Immediately the security officer pulled out a communication device and started to direct the military. "Where is your room?" asked the security officer. "It's just down the hall to the left, the window is smashed so they'll find it easy" Artimus replied, as he started examining the injuries he only just noticed he had. "The window's smashed!?" the security officer shouted as he started giving orders into his coms device.

It had only just clicked over in Artimus' head that the Xenomorph could easily leave his room as soon as it got out of the laundry chute. He turned around and looked out the doorway to make sure he was safe, but he was far from it. The Xenomorph was practically bounding down the hallway towards him. Artimus swore out loud and pushed his hand against the door scanner, sending the office into lockdown. "What the hell!" the security officer shouted while reaching for his stun gun. He pulled it out and aimed it at Artimus' chest with his finger on the trigger. "You'd better have a good expl-" "Look at the damn cameras" Artimus said while pointing towards the large group of monitors against the back wall.

The security officer swore as he ran over towards the monitors, once he reached the keyboards that were on the desk in front of the terminal he began typing in commands. Almost as soon as he had started typing the monitors showed doors closing all around the Xenomorph. "We got it locked down outside the main office" he said into the coms device. He turned around and finally put his stun gun away as he faced Artimus "You did a good job coming here, but I'm going to have to take you to the military for security reasons".

"Well you can't take me there with that thing out there, can you?" Artimus said, gesturing towards the closed security door. "no, which is why the military is gonna grab you when they grab the bug" the security officer said before sitting down in the swivel chair that was located in front of all the monitors. Artimus just sighed and rubbed his forehead, trying to clear away a newly developed headache. A few minutes later the military arrived, the Xenomorph could barely put up a fight against them, most likely because they had spent several year training and learning how to capture a Xenomorph.

The entered the security office with what looked like a large glass box, the Xenomorph clearly visible inside. It didn't appear to be conscious but Artimus still took a step or two back for his own safety. "Hey come on kid, Paul's breath isn't that bad" one of the marines joked as he saw Artimus step back. A few quiet chuckles could be heard behind him, and then a grunt of disapproval as well that seemed to make everyone else quiet down. The Xenomorph had a few small holes in its skin, letting out some acidic blood that just seemed to pool at the bottom of the large container.

One of the marines noticed Artimus looking at the blood "you don't have to worry about this thing melting, specially designed to hold these things in 'em" he said, shaking the box slightly to show that it wasn't melting. "Judging from the two of you, I would assume he's the one that needs to be taken for the interrogation?" a marine asked somewhere behind Artimus' back. There must have been some signalling of yes because a moment later a large gloved hand landed on his shoulder, causing him to jump in fright.

"You feeling a little jumpy?" the marine with his hand on Artimus' shoulder asked. Artimus just nodded as he found that his brain was having trouble forming words. He felt a sharp pain in his arm and flinched because of it. He looked down and noticed a rather large needle sticking out of his arm, worry and concern immediately crossed his face. "Hey, calm down" the marine said "It's just a shot to keep you focused" he finished, pulling the needle out and attaching it to some contraption that automatically refilled it on his belt. "Come on, let's move" the marine said, pushing Artimus forward gently. For Artimus things seemed to be moving in slow motion, it was like he would be able to see a bullet moving through the air.

A marine that was at the front of the group noticed that Artimus was looking at the walls and the roof like it was all something new to him. He must have told the others because shortly after the whole group seemed to be laughing at some inside joke that Artimus didn't know. It didn't take them very long to reach the surface of the underground station, because of their military clearance they just took a maintenance elevator up to the top. "Best part about this, we get to keep the bug that we caught" Artimus could hear one of the marines saying. "Can it Jones, we're not here to brag that we get new toys" he heard one of the other Marines say.

It was only a few more minutes and they were entering a small drop ship, Artimus was still trying to handle the drug he had been given and didn't even seem to notice that he had entered a ship. The thrusters started up and the ship rocked slightly before angling upwards and taking off. It wasn't soon after the ship had taken off the Artimus was vomiting all over the marines equipment, earning him insults and slaps to the back of the head. They handed him a bag and they all sort of moved away from him as best as possible. One of the marines could be seen trying to wipe a piece of vomit of his legs with the barrel of his gun, while one of the other ones next to him was laughing at the attempt.

Artimus had passed out before they had reached the flag ship, so he didn't even know how big it actually was. He woke up tied down to a bed with a cylinder over his chest. "NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" he began shouting as he remembered seeing this before. He heard laughing next to him and noticed it was one of the marines, Jones he thought it was. Apparently these marines were meant to be comedians instead of marines, because they were trying to make each other laugh more than they were trying to actually do their job. "Calm down" he heard Jones saying to him "You threw up all over our stuff so we decided to get you back with a little joke" he finished as he started untying him.

Once Artimus was untied he started punching Jones in the arm, he seemed to find it hilarious that he was so angry. Once Artimus had finally calmed down he sat down on the bed he had been tied to, "You know assaulting a marine can get you killed kid" Jones said to him. "Do I look like a god damn kid to you?" Artimus asked him, not being in the mood to put up with any jokes. "Where am I anyway?" Artimus asked, looking at Jones for answers. "You're on the Destroyer, at least that's what we call it" Jones said "It's a flagship capable of planetary destruction, isn't a ship in the galaxy with as much firepower as this thing".

"Why am I on a flagship" Artimus asked, not sounding very pleased at what Jones had told him. "Because you belong to us now, we get to interrogate you then we get to put you to work as a medic" Jones told him, a smile of pride crossing his face. "I'm not working for you" Artimus stated plainly. "You may think that, but we got all the paper work here, you were signed over to us for only twenty thousand. Guess you weren't that god at your old job". Artimus didn't believe what he was hearing, there was no way that he could have possibly been signed over to some flagship. He was promised at least another four years with his old job.

"Well, I guess I better bring you to the interview room now". Artimus was walked down a fairly short hallway and stopped at a door marked 'INT' and was told to go in. The door opened and Artimus walked inside, finding a small metal chair waiting for him and a small metal table in the centre of the room. He sat down on the chair and was offered a cup of coffee or water buy a man in a military green uniform. The man addressed himself as Captain Farley Mcintar, the captain of the group of marines that were sent down to secure the Xenomorph.

"I'm going to need to ask you a few things Artimus, is that all right with you?" he asked Artimus, taking the seat that was opposite his own. "Why would it matter if it was all right with me? You're still going to ask them anyway" Artimus said, crossing his arms against his chest. "Ok, let's start it out simple then. Your name is Artimus Ladnser? Is that correct?" the man asked him, "It's Lansder, Artimus corrected him" "Right" the man said as he quickly scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "You're twenty four years old, is this correct?" "Yes, that is correct" Artimus replied.

"You came into contact with a Xenomorph, is this correct?" the man asked, starting to sound like a broken record. "No, I didn't" Artimus told him. "You came into contact with a Xenomorph, is this correct?" the man repeated "You'd better think hard on this one". Artimus couldn't remember coming into contact with the Xenomorph, he only saw it and ran. "I didn't touch the thing, I just saw it and ran" Artimus told the man. "Did I specify a certain Xenomorph? Did you come into contact with a Xenomorph? Any Xenomorph?" the man asked. Confusion crossed Artimus' face, he still couldn't remember coming into contact with a- That's right, the baby Xenomorph!

"I came into contact with one when it was a baby" Artimus told the man, who nearly chocked on his coffee at hearing it. "What were you doing with a bay Xenomorph?" the man asked, surprise clearly evident in his voice. Artimus nearly told him that it was his job, but he remembered the contract he had signed. He had sworn not to say anything about the Xenomorphs until he was permitted, or four years after he had left his job. "That's classified" Artimus replied, sounding almost like he was a marine himself.

"Listen here, you don't tell me what's classified or not, I tell you" the man said, leaning his elbows on the table. "I'm not permitted to talk about anything that may have happened or been mentioned to do with a certain subject, for any more information I suggest you contact my employers" Artimus said, thinking that he sounded like an answering machine. "You tell me right now what you were doing with a baby Xenomorph or I will have you sent to the front lines to clear planets full of fully grown, deadly, killing machine Xenomorphs!" the man shouted at him, making Artimus jump in his seat slightly. "I- I can't tell you" Artimus said, fear clearly evident in his voice as he stumbled over his words.

"Bring someone in here with his previous employment records" the man shouted, as if he were talking into a coms device. Shortly afterwards someone entered the room with a few pieces of paper on a clipboard. The man took the papers and began flipping through them until he found what he needed, he saw a signature down the bottom of one of the bits of paper. "Is this your signature?" the man asked, pointing it out on a piece of paper. "Yes" was all Artimus said as he kept his head down, trying to avoid further yelling. "God Dammit!" the man shouted, throwing the papers across the room and slamming his fists on the table. "I may not have what I want, but your still stuck with us, so I will find out sooner or later". The man said, standing up and heading towards the doorway. Once he had left two marines entered and told Artimus to follow them.


	3. Chapter 3

Artimus had been led to a small room, barely big enough to house the small bed and table in there. He was told that if he needed to go to the bathroom he would have to use the public toilets located on the ship. He felt like he was being held hostage, which he pretty much was, he wasn't allowed to contact anyone, wasn't allowed to leave to ship. He was being kidnapped by the government in a sense. They'd at least given him a tablet, so he could watch some television shows or something of the sorts. The first thing he tried to do was try to contact all his 'friends' that were had apparently just let the military take him.

After that he just spent the next few minutes lying on his bed, looking up at the plain grey ceiling. It didn't take long before he got bored of that though, so he decided to go and have a look around the ship. He found the cafeteria, where the main meal seemed to be some kind of white sludge that they passed off as porridge. He kept walking and eventually found himself at the med bay. The med bay looked like it had been used much more frequently than he was used to. The med bay back where he had worked had almost started gathering dust from lack of use.

He just kept walking, heading in one direction the whole time. He had been walking for nearly half an hour, not hitting a single obstacle, not needing to turn a single corner, and then it suddenly dawned on him how big the ship must actually be. He had thought it was just one of the old battleships the military had, being exaggerated by the proud crew. But apparently they had been telling the truth that it was in fact a flagship.

He walked for a while longer until he saw something that looked familiar to him, white coats. Why would there be scientists aboard the military vessel. He decided to investigate the matter further. He grabbed a coat from inside one of the many laundry rooms and put it on, all he had to do was act like he normally did and nobody would notice a thing. He walked up to a door marked 'LAB-002' and had a quick look through the metre thick glass window at the front.

He could see a bunch of people in white coats talking to each other and looking at what seemed to be a blurry wall of sorts. He waited until he saw someone coming and decided to try his luck with getting into the lab. "Hey" he called out as the person he had seen started nearing him. "I'm Artimus" he said "I've just been reassigned to this ship and I haven't had the chance to get down my bio code yet, any chance you could let me just follow you in?" he asked. "Sure, I don't see why not" the man replied as he held his hand against a panel on the wall.

Shortly after that the door in front of them hissed quietly and opened. They both mad their way inside and Artimus could finally see what was behind the foggy glass. It was Xenomorphs, a miniature hive of them. "Hey everyone! This is Artimus!" called out the man that he had walked in with. "He's new here, so cut him some slack will you". Nobody really said anything in a reply, but everyone just seemed to nod their heads in agreement before returning to their own work.

"So Artimus, what exactly is it you do?" asked the man curiously. Artimus had to think quickly, so he decided to give the man a straight out truthful answer. "I specialize in handling the Xenomorphs when they're young" Artimus replied, a professional tone taking over his voice. "You don't say, I'm the one who gets 'em at the end of the line" the man said, apparently trying to start a conversation with Artimus. "What do you mean?" Artimus asked, confusion lightly crossing his face.

"I'm the one that has to pull apart the bodies when they're done" the man clarified, "It's actually pretty dangerous, with the acidic blood and what not". It was a little too clear that the man was trying to make himself seem like a risk taker. Artimus knew however, that there was almost no risk in pulling apart the Xenomorphs, because it was handled by computers. He was growing tired of the conversation and would much rather be looking at the collection of Xenomorphs that they had acquired.

"You don't mind if I go and have a look at them do you?" Artimus asked, gesturing towards the foggy glass. "Sure, I guess you don't get to see to many adult ones in your line of work" "No, I guess not" Artimus replied, trying to end the conversation altogether. "Come on, I'll show you who's who" the man said, reaching an arm around his shoulder and bringing him closer to the glass. "We've got five warriors, thirteen drones, and our pride and joy, one praetorian. Of course we have to separate that one from the rest".

Artimus looked in at the Xenomorphs, they looked massive compared to what he was used to dealing with. Some of them looked as if they could reach four or five metres tall standing at their full height. "How old are they?" Artimus wondered out loud. He almost jumped when he heard a reply come from next to him, "Well, the oldest one we got is thirty seven years old, and then the youngest is barely one day old. We just got him today, picked him up off some back wash research place, meant to be curing diseases, no idea how a Xeno would have got there".

"How do you know the youngest is a 'he'?" Artimus asked, looking next to him for an answer. "Well we don't really have any way of telling their gender, unless we cut them open, but we just assume that it's a 'he' because of how violent it was acting". "Where is it now" Artimus asked, hoping to see the creature that had attacked him. "We had to keep him away from the others, we tried putting him in with one of the other young ones we had but he just tore 'em to shreds".

Artimus was thankful that he never came close enough to it for that to happen to him. "Hey, wanna see something cool?" the man asked, sounding like a four year old with a new toy. "Sure, why not" Artimus replied in a monotone voice. "Guys, let's run test four again" he called out, most likely to the two man standing behind the control panels. "Running test four" came the reply, and Artimus directed his attention back into the room full of Xenomorphs, waiting to see what would happen.

"I don't see anything happening" Artimus said, sounding very disinterested with the lack of action. "Just wait for it" the man said next to him, glaring into the room. Artimus looked back into the room and noticed a very small opening at the top of the room. Almost as soon as it appeared all of the Xenomorphs in the room began running towards it, crawling up the walls and along the roof. Artimus just stood there dumbfounded, wondering what was going to happen. He didn't have to wait long though, as a small cylinder dropped from the roof. "What is it?" Artimus asked, squinting so as to get a better look at the cylinder.

He didn't get to see it for very long though as a Xenomorph quickly grabbed it and ran away. "It's a nice little drink the boys in the lab made, it makes all your nerves much more sensitive, it was originally meant to be a gas, for crown control to take down the Xeno's, but they just can't seem to get enough of it". Artimus was drawn away from his conversation and back towards the room as a loud screeching could be heard.

When he found the source one of the Xenomorphs was rolling across the ground and rubbing its body across anything it could. "See what I mean, the stuff in that canister could have easily killed everyone in this room, but to them it's like ecstasy". Artimus could barely believe what he was seeing, he had never in his life seen a Xenomorph act this way. It almost looked as if the Xenomorph was enjoying itself, but surely Xenomorphs weren't capable of such things like that. If they were then that would mean that he had watched people torture sentient beings and not even blinked an eye about it.

"Now, I know what you're thinking, and yes, Xenomorphs do have feelings and emotions, but on a much lower level than humans. Think of its intelligence more like an overly intelligent dog" the man said, looking at Artimus. Artimus felt like he was going to be sick, he could remember the Xenomorphs screeching as tests were run on them, but he could never have imagined that they felt and remembered the pain. He had always thought that they were just animals, that had no rational mind at all.

Artimus felt himself gagging slightly and his eyes began to sting, in his mind the Xenomorphs that had been tested on were being replaced with images of people and children in their place. He couldn't hold it any longer and just vomited everywhere, getting the attention of everyone in the room. The man standing next to him stepped back and raised his hands to show that he had nothing to do with it. Artimus wiped some of the vomit away from his mouth before telling everyone else that it would be better if he left.

Everyone seemed to agree with him and someone got the door for him, so that he didn't get any vomit on the bio panel. He stumbled back to his room eventually and straight away fell onto the floor. It felt like his body was going to throw up again but he had nothing left in his stomach, se he just laid there, convulsing on the floor. He didn't have much time before a marine arrived at his door before calling in a medic, unsure of what was happening to them. Artimus still couldn't believe that they had feelings and emotions, he couldn't believe how sad and angry each one of them that was killed by torturous experiments must have felt.

It was one of the things had had constantly told himself, 'Xenomorphs aren't intelligent, they don't have feelings, they probably don't even know what's happening to them'. But now that someone had proved that they do have feelings, he felt as if his world ad spun upside down. His life had pretty much revolved around seeing the Xenomorphs tortured and killed for sport. His mind just couldn't stand it, sending his body into some sort of fit. It was as if he had done one of the worst things imaginable and only just now became aware that he did it.

He was brought to the med bay, where one of the scientists was called in to explain what had happened. Once the scientist told them what happened they asked him how Artimus even got in there in the first place. The man had explained that Artimus was new to their research team, only to be shot down when they told him where Artimus had actually come from. Artimus looked barely conscious throughout the whole speech, but he heard every detail.

Not soon after that Captain Farley Mcintar came into the room, "well, I guess we did find something out about your old job while you were snooping around somewhere you weren't supposed to be" the captain said. "Looks you got quite the shock when you realised that the bugs weren't as dumb as you thought, didn't you? So what, you used to torture them or something, used to pull apart while they were still kicking? Am I getting close at all here?", Artimus just closed his eyes and waited for the whole conversation to be over, he felt like his life was being pulled apart.

**Here's another chapter, sorry if the story seems a bit slow, but I'm just trying to make sure it seems at least a little bit realistic. But I can promise that there will be an appearance of a certain Xenomorph next chapter. If you have any suggestions just post them in the comments or feel free to just pm me. Thanks to everyone who is reading my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was now the second time that Artimus had been interrogated, The Captain kept asking him what his connection was with the Xenomorphs. It turns out that during the first interrogation The Captain had assumed that Artimus had come into contact with the Xenomorph that they had captured. Artimus held his mouth shut as best as he possibly could, but he was certain that he would 'spill the beans' eventually.

"How about this, you tell me exactly what you were working with down there, and I'll give you full coms access as well as a new job aboard this ship?" The Captain was trying to bargain Artimus into telling him what his work was about, but Artimus wasn't going to say a thing. He had signed a contract after all, and he was a man of his word.

"I can't tell you" Artimus started "I signed a contract, you've seen it yourself" he finished, almost looking disappointed.

"Well maybe we can work around it then, we will let you have any job in the labs you want, and who knows, you might even pick one you've got a bit of experience in". Artimus thought it over in his head for a while, wondering if it would somehow breach hi contract to take up the same job he had been doing there.

"I'll take up the job, but I want double the pay I was getting there" Artimus tried his luck, crossing his arms like he was an expert trader.

"You've got a deal, now what job do you want?" The Captain asked, leaning forward with a piece of paper, ready to write down whatever Artimus said.

"Aren't you worried at how much it will cost you?" Artimus asked, a look of disbelief crossing his face at how fast The Captain had agreed.

"We've got unlimited founding straight from the government, were in the best ship available to both money and technology. Whatever it is you want, we can get it"

Artimus had to think hard about this, what did he actually want?

"I want my own ship" Artimus spurted out, barely even thinking about what he was saying.

"That can be arranged" The Captain said, "Now what job do you want?"

Artimus wrote down exactly what job he wanted, which was still the same job he used to do. The Captain had indeed found a way around the contract. But this time around, Artimus would be sure to treat the Xenomorphs with some care. He didn't want to see any more of the poor creatures tortured, he didn't want to see them suffering.

"Thank you for doing business with us Artimus, I'm sure you'll enjoy working with us"

The Captain stood up and walked out the door, leaving Artimus wondering what exactly he was going to do now, surely he wouldn't be able to do all the work alone, he would need to take a few of the ships scientists to help him. He had decided that he would first try testing out the Xenomorphs intelligence, which had actually been done before, but it was nothing that could actually be called a proper test.

Artimus could hear talking behind him, something about setting up a ship.

"Artimus, go get your stuff ready. The tablet we gave you has been bio locked to you and now has full coms access. We're setting up the ship you requested now, but it's going to be kept in a three hundred metre orbit around this ship. Is that understood?"

"Y- yes" Artimus stumbled over the words, he hadn't expected anything to happen this fast.

He started making his way to the room that had been set for him, slowly realising that the only thing that was really his right now was the tablet that had been given to him. He would have to speak to the captain about getting a new set of clothes, as he needed some new ones, and definitely a shower. After Artimus had made his way to his room, he just grabbed the tablet and then walked out. He had to get directions to where he was meant to be going, and found Jones, one of the original marines he had met.

"Hey, can I get some directions?" Artimus asked, walking towards Jones.

Jones just smiled before telling Artimus to follow him what had put him in such a good mood? Artimus, however, just followed Jones as he had been told. Before he knew it they were in some kind of elevator heading downwards. Artimus tried to ask where they were going but every time he tried he would just get 'shushed'.

A few minutes later they had entered a massive ship hanger, and Artimus couldn't help but feel amazed at the sheer size of it.

"That ship over there is yours" Jones said, pointing straight in front of them.

Artimus could see a small ship, looking around the size of a marine drop ship.

"That's a little small isn't it?" Artimus asked, gesturing towards it.

"The ship behind it is yours" Jones said, pointing again.

Artimus looked to see what Jones was pointing at, and his jaw dropped as he saw the giant ship sitting behind it.

"That's one of the new drop ships we got, it can hold over six hundred marines at any time. Right now we got the techs fixing things up a bit for you"

"What do you mean 'fixing'? is there something wrong with it?" Artimus asked, not wanting to set foot onto a damaged ship.

"The ships fine, but we gotta clear things out a bit for your new crew, your pretty much a captain now. And you won't believe it, but I got promoted to head of security for your ship, there's going to be one hundred marines on your ship in case of an emergency, all equipped with anti Xeno weapons. Pretty nice isn't it?"

Artimus didn't know what to say, so he just stared blankly at the ship in front of him.

"Come on" Jones said "I'll introduce you to some of your new guys"

They didn't need to walk far, because a relatively large group of people could be seen just lounging against a wall nearby.

"Guys, this is your new captain, Artimus" Jones said, pushing Artimus forwards.

"Nice to meet you" said a man that was already walking towards Artimus, reaching out for a hand shake. "I'm Desmond, I'll be the doctor on board"

Artimus shook his hand and looked at the rest of the people there, wondering what their jobs were going to be. Next a woman stood up, not bothering to walk towards Artimus.

"I'm Caitlyn, one of the cooks, and as well as me you've got George, Frank, Helix and Josh, we don't cook for the marines, only you and the lab monkeys"

Artimus just nodded not saying anything. Besides who had already met there were still a few other people there, there was an engineer who he couldn't remember what he said his name was, as well as two Xenomorph Guards, which looked like they were three metres tall, decked out in heavy armour with guns that looked like cannons. After meeting them he went on to meet the coms expert, who looked more like the engineer than anyone else there.

There were no scientists or researchers there so Artimus asked Jones about it, Jones said that The Captain was just grabbing half the staff he had and throwing them over to his ship. Artimus actually felt kind of nervous after he remembered vomiting in front of everyone there. They had been sitting around for nearly an hour before what looked like a small city of people started to leave Artimus' new ship.

One of them stopped along the way, telling Artimus that they had set up a Xenomorph holding area, but the rest of the space was up to him to decide what to do. Artimus was the first aboard the ship and nearly jumped when a man stepped out from around a corner, handing him the blueprints of the ship.

"I'm here under the order of Captain Mcintar, I'll be keeping an eye on you until we decide you can be trusted"

Artimus nodded and started looking at the piece of paper that he had been handed, it didn't take him very long before he knew where he wanted everyone set up. He was pretty much going to split the ship in two halves, one for the marines and the other half for him and the researchers. He found the Xenomorph holding area, which was outlined in red on the blueprints, and decided to set the researchers and scientist one room over from it, so that they could install a glass wall, much like the one he had seen earlier.

He found places for everyone else that he had met, and let Jones decide how the marines were going to be set up. It didn't take long before the scientists he had seen before started walking aboard the ship, being directed to their new work place. Some of them didn't look very happy that they were being moved to a new ship, even though it would be staying with the flagship. The living quarters were much like he had where he used to work, just simple rooms all lined up down a hallway, right now there was no separate plumbing in any of the rooms because they had only recently been put in.

Artimus was given the captain's quarters as his room, but decided to turn it into a personnel lounge where the scientists could go when they weren't working. Among the other people he had met, he had also met the pilot, which was only allowed to actually steer the ship in case of an emergency, as it would be on auto pilot, that would be controlled from the flagship. Artimus had been making sure everyone was setting up well for the next hour or two when he heard loud thumping coming from outside the ship, he decided to investigate which was when he saw the marines rushing aboard the ship through another entrance.

Anyone that was watching would assume something terrible had happened by how fast they were piling onto the ship. Artimus kept watching though, and noticed the two Xenomorph Guards that had been assigned to him were pushing a giant cube. They told him to step back when he went to ask what it was, they said they were allowed to bring four Xenomorphs onto the ship. He helped them find the holding area, where they lined the box up with a special made doorway, and prodded the Xenomorphs with Taser sticks until they were all in the room.

The door to the room closed in front of the box and they pulled it away. There was already a glass wall being installed where he wanted it, the ship was doing that itself, with large robotic arms reaching down from the ceiling and finishing setting the glass against a black wall. When the glass was set the wall seemed to just fall through the ground, revealing the Xenomorphs that were being held on the ship.

But as soon as Artimus could see the Xenomorphs he could see two of them fighting already, it looked like one of the younger ones was fighting one of the older ones. Artimus quickly called the Xenomorph Guards over and they just rushed into the room like there was nothing to fear. As soon as they were in the room the other two Xenomorphs pounced on them and started trying to claw their way through their armour. Artimus was surprised when the Guards literally started punching the Xenomorphs into the ground. Xenomorph blood had even started to splatter on one of the Guards armour before Artimus had to yell out for him to stop hitting it.

What happened next was just as surprising, they grabbed the younger Xenomorph, held its arms and legs, and just carried it out of the room. They tried to walk up to Artimus with it, asking where to put it, but Artimus ran to the other side of the room yelling at them to put it across the hall. Artimus had never seen such brute strength from a human before, the way the just carried the Xenomorph out of there like it was a child throwing a tantrum.

Artimus made his way over to where the younger Xenomorph had been placed and went to look through the window, he went to rest his hand on the wall of the door but was quickly knocked to the ground as he did. He looked up to see what had happened and saw one of the Xenomorph Guards had pushed him. Artimus started asking what happened before noticing that the there was acidic blood running down the door.

"You might want to call the engineer you got, if he's not quick this could melt through the hull"

They weren't even in space and already there were issues, Artimus wasn't sure he should be on the ship, let alone the captain.

"You two, got get the blood off you somehow, I'm sure you know how to do it better than I would. We don't want people melting through the hull"

One of the Guards started walking off while the other unfolded some sort of platform and stood on top of it.

"What are you doing?" Artimus asked, looking at the small grey platform under the Guards feet.

"It's so no blood hits the ground, the platform is designed like their room, the acid cant melt through it"

"But why aren't you just going to wash the blood off?" Artimus asked him, wondering why the Guard didn't listen to him.

"We need to have at least one of us stationed outside the Xenomorph holding areas at all times, in case of an emergency" the Guard said, looking slightly intimidating at how tall he was.

"You guys really prefer for a lot of emergencies, don't you?" Artimus said more then asked.

"Well this isn't a movie, we're here to make sure nothing goes wrong"

Artimus just nodded at the guard before walking back to the glass wall to look at the Xenomorphs. The older one that had been in a fight was just lying there, showing how victorious he was. One of the other Xenomorphs, however, looked like it was having a very hard time moving. It must have been the one that the Guards kept punching. He called down some of the other scientists and asked them what he should do, one of them said that he could take over for a while of Artimus would allow him.

Artimus didn't really know how to handle this situation, so he just let the scientist do what he wanted.

"I need your bio scan as proof I have permission, sir"

Artimus looked down at the screen and made sure to read it before planting his hand on it so it could scan. The scientist started walking towards the door once he had the scan.

"You, come here" the scientist called out to the Guard.

The Guard just looked at him and stood there.

"I have authority over you for now, I need you to grab the Xeno on the ground in there"

The Guard walked over and checked the bio scan before walking into the room again.

"And don't punch anymore of them while you're in there"

The Guard grabbed the Xenomorph that was on the ground, watching the other two that were hissing at him threateningly. He pulled some plastic looking stuff out of his belt and started covering the Xenomorph in it. Artimus had no idea what was happening, until he saw the blood start pooling inside the plastic looking sheet. When the Xenomorph was almost full covered the Guard walked out with it in his arms.

The scientist started walking off down the hallway and the Guard followed close behind him. When the other Guard got back Artimus had to explain what had happened, and then lectured the Guard about punching the Xenomorphs. After that Artimus took away his weapon and replaced it with stun weapons that were powerful enough to work on the Xenomorphs.

"Next time, use this instead of your fists" Artimus told him, struggling to lean the cannon of a weapon against a wall.

"How are you even meant to fire this thing inside a ship?" Artimus asked the guard.

The Guard simply walked over, picked up the weapon, and fired it straight up. Artimus covered his head expecting a massive explosion to follow, but was confused when nothing happened. He looked up and saw some kind of wavering in the air, the Guard soon explained that the gun fired sound waves, and that if they came into contact with something living, it would kill them.

Artimus thought for a bit before asking if there was any way to dial back the power a little bit. The Guard shook his head and sent a message from his coms device to Captain Mcintar, asking if he could get a weapons expert on the ship. The Captain messaged back, saying that there were at least four weapons experts, and he should talk to the marines to find them. Artimus decided to call Jones up and asked if he could go get a weapons expert for him.

Jones hurried off after getting his orders and came back a short while later with a weapons expert. Artimus explained what he wanted done and the weapons expert went over and grabbed the massive gun. He told the Guard that he would have it back within twelve hours at the most. Artimus was starting to like the feeling of being captain, he liked the way that everyone did what he said. But he wasn't going to let it go to his head, after all, he still had work to do with the Xenomorphs.

He went over to where the younger Xenomorph had been placed and looked into the room, it was sitting in a corner with its back facing the door and almost looked like it was sulking. Artimus decided to start his testing immediately, and put on some soft music through the tiny speakers that had been built into the room. Artimus watched in amazement as the Xenomorphs tail actually started moving to the tune of the music.

Soon the tail stopped moving and the Xenomorph nearly fell over before jumping to its feet. Had Artimus just watched a Xenomorph fall asleep to music? He decided to go and try it on the other ones, but as soon as he started playing the music into their room the Xenomorphs started screeching and shaking their heads. Why had the other Xenomorph liked the music when these ones didn't? He walked back to the younger Xenomorph and looked into the room, but he couldn't see it anywhere. He stood up on his toes and tried to look downwards, almost jumping out of his skin when the Xenomorph jumped up to the small window.

Artimus decided that he would go rest for a little bit, before the ship would take off. He had been lying in his bed for a while, just thinking about how the Xenomorph had actually listened to the music, or how it seemed to smile when it had scared him. There was something different about this Xenomorph, why would it try to fight the other Xenomorphs? Artimus made a silent promise to himself that he would find out.

**Here's another chapter, this one was a fair bit longer than the other ones I have done. Just a heads up for everyone that's reading, there will most likely be a lemon in chapter 6 or 7, that's just a heads up for everyone. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was no secret that Artimus was favouring the young Xenomorph, it had a learning curve that was so much steeper than anything he had seen before. He had put it through some simple tests, such as memory tests, like remembering a picture on a door that had some sort of reward behind it. But it didn't stop learning there, it remembered all of the pictures that it had seen, and had started scratching them into the walls around it. It wasn't just Artimus that was amazed though, the other scientists said that they had never seen anything like it.

Artimus decided to take the tests up a step, sending in words relating to pictures, then the words separate from the pictures, and sure enough the Xenomorph had placed the correct words and pictures together. It was only a few days old, and yet it was learning at a phenomenal level. It wasn't really much of a surprise when Artimus saw it scratching letters into the wall. He could make out ' K', but he had no idea what it meant.

He didn't know whether the Xenomorph knew what it was doing, or just writing random letters for fun. Fun, a concept that never knew a Xenomorph could have. The younger Xenomorph's room was filled with toys and pictures, it looked much like a baby's room. It didn't even try to fight the Guards when they went in to clean out the room, and even more surprising it seemed like it tried to 'hug' one of them.

It was almost as if the Xenomorph was trying to win their favour, but Artimus knew that if the Xenomorph had the chance, it would surely kill. At least that's what he thought. Artimus decided to put together a one chance experiment, he asked for volunteers that would be willing to enter the Xenomorph's chamber for ten minutes, of course if there was any sign of danger they would immediately be pulled out.

Artimus himself never really had to volunteer, there were several of the scientists willing to go in there, they were also much more enthusiastic about the younger Xenomorph then the other ones. A man named Marcus Johnson was the first volunteer, and as such was the first person allowed to go in to the room. It was secured with a double looking door, followed by yet another door only a metre away.

So that if the Xenomorph managed to get passed one door, it would surely be stopped at the next. Marcus entered the room, slowly but surely making progress. He had been given Artimus' bio code, so that he could open the first door from the inside. The outer door had to be opened by someone outside, making everything much more secure. Marcus was greeted by the Xenomorph staring down at him from the ceiling, seemingly studying him. Marcus nervously stepped forward and tried communicating with it.

"Can you hear me?" Marcus asked, not knowing what he was expecting.

The Xenomorph nodded its head, which was quite the opposite thing from natural for a Xenomorph.

"Y- You understand me?" Marcus asked, excitement filling his voice.

Again the Xenomorph nodded. There were excited whispers coming from the other side of the door, as the scientists wrote down some notes. Marcus didn't what to do next, he was most likely expecting to be attacked and pulled out of the room. He had never expected the Xenomorph to actually co-operate with him.

"Do you know how old you are?" Marcus asked, testing its knowledge.

The Xenomorph didn't nod this time, it did however start scratching into the ceiling. It drew four straight lines, all side by side.

"Four?" Marcus asked, "You are not four years old" he said, thinking that the Xenomorph had gotten it wrong.

The Xenomorph had shaken its head, drawing in some more symbols. When it was done it had left four straight lines, followed by the letters 'D A V S' which didn't take long for the scientist to figure out it was writing days. The Xenomorph did know how old it was, but it hadn't fully grasped writing yet.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Marcus asked, looking up at the Xenomorph for an answer.

The Xenomorph shrugged its shoulders, as to say that it didn't know. It slowly crawled along the roof and down the walls, until it was face to face with Marcus. Marcus was breathing heavily now, fear evident on his face. The Xenomorph grabbed Marcus around his arms, connecting its hands around his back, and lifted him up. The scientists outside started going into a panic, unsure of what they should do, worried that the Xenomorph was going to kill him.

Marcus was clearly panicking as well, kicking hiss legs back and forth, trying to reach the ground. The Xenomorph just carried him over to a corner and set him down, grabbing one of the many objects littered around its room. First it grabbed one of the metal balls it had been given, seeing if Marcus liked it. Marcus didn't know what to do with the ball, so he just looked down at it with confusion crossing his face.

The Xenomorph picked up the ball and replaced it with one of the large cardboard books it had been given, before turning the pages until it found a picture of a field and pointed at it. Marcus still had no idea what was happening so he just nodded his head as if he understood. The seemed to make the Xenomorph happy, as it bounced around the room for a short while before returning to Marcus and turning the pages again. This time it stopped on a picture of the ocean, and once more pointed to it. Marcus again nodded, still not sure what was happening.

The Xenomorph bounced around the room before returning to Marcus and sitting down next to him, its tail swishing back and forth happily behind it. As well as Marcus, there wasn't a single scientist on the ship that understood what was happening right now. Artimus decided to pull Marcus back out of the room, to make sure he wasn't having a panic attack. The Xenomorph tried to follow Marcus out, but was actually pushed back by the scientist. The Xenomorph screeched as it tried to enter the doorway again, but was pushed back again. When he saw the Guards rushing towards the door though, he quickly turned around and ran to the other side of the room.

Marcus quickly left the room, and the Guards stood down, seeing no reason to take action. Artimus had given the two Guards authority just beneath his own, so that they could enter the Xenomorph holding rooms when they needed to. Artimus had Marcus sit down in a chair before asking him if he was alright.

"I- I'm fine, I've just never seen anything like that" Marcus said, his eyes still focused on the Xenomorph in the room.

"Did you get injured at all?" Artimus asked, just making sure that he was alright.

"No, I'm fine, I don't have any injuries" Marcus insisted.

"Are you sure? You didn't get hurt when it picked you up?"

"No, just surprised" Marcus replied.

A short while later other scientists were actually asking to go into the room, Artimus let three of them go in, purely for research and to learn more about it. But when he had come back to see how they were going, he saw them throwing a ball around the room, laughing as the Xenomorph tried to catch it. When the saw Artimus, they stopped though, and quickly picked up some clipboards and started grumbling to themselves.

Artimus just smiled and walked away, to imagine that there were actually people playing with a live Xenomorph. Artimus had vowed to never harm another Xenomorph for research purposes again. In a few minutes he was going to enter the Xenomorph's room as well, to see for himself exactly what was on the ship with him. He didn't see it as a threat, but more of a prisoner.

Artimus entered the room with the Xenomorph, looking around as he did. He noticed all the toys and other things that had been thrown around everywhere. He asked to be alone and the other three scientists left the room, looking slightly disappointed as they did. Artimus walked out into the middle of the room, waiting for the Xenomorph to approach him. The Xenomorph approached him slowly, and from an angle, seemingly noticing his different authority.

It seemed to be much more cautious and careful around him, like Artimus was going to hurt it or something like that. He raised his hands to show that he meant no harm, telling the Xenomorph that he wasn't going to hurt it. The Xenomorph walked up to him, a little less cautious and a little more curious. It ran his head along Artimus' side, making him chuckle as he thought of the Xenomorph as some kind of giant cat. The Xenomorph stood up on its back legs, examining Artimus' head, biting his hair at one point.

Artimus, for some reason, didn't feel any fear whatsoever towards the Xenomorph. In his mind it just didn't seem like a threat to him. The Xenomorph wrapped its arms around Artimus' chest, Artimus expecting to be lifted up, but instead the Xenomorph just laid its head on Artimus' shoulder and stood there. Was it hugging him? The Xenomorph hadn't acted like this with anyone else, maybe it was trying to earn his favour so he would let it out?

Artimus didn't know what to do in the situation, so he just placed on of his hands on the Xenomorph's back, earning a slight hiss of enjoyment. To think that Artimus was standing in the same room of one of history's most dangerous enemies, and hugging it. Artimus decided that now would be a good time to check the Xenomorph's physical attributes. He ran his hand along the top of its head, looking for any of the ridges that formed there for the warriors.

He found none so assumed that it was a drone. He moved down slowly, checking its dorsal tubes, which seemed to almost paralyse the Xenomorph, and then slowly worked his way down its spine, until he found himself checking the tip of its tail. It had a natural blade to one side of it, the other side rounding off. The Xenomorph nearly seemed like it was asleep, just standing there with its head on Artimus' shoulder. Time slowly passed and eventually Artimus could feel a slight rumbling coming from the Xenomorph, not quite a purr but something along the lines of that.

The Xenomorph slowly started getting heavier, but not much seeing as it only just weighed over forty kilograms. It wasn't long until Artimus found him supporting its whole weight, and decided to try and sit down as his legs were getting sore. The Xenomorph was defiantly asleep, and its body started curling into a ball, but stopped when it came into contact with Artimus. He was sitting against a wall, and had managed to get the Xenomorph mostly onto the ground, with only its head resting in Artimus' lap. He was slowly stroking its head, feeling its steady breathing and heart rate.

He could still barely believe that he was in the same room as a Xenomorph and it wasn't trying to kill him. A thought came to him then, do Xenomorphs dream? He swirled the thought around in his head, thinking about it. He decided that he would have to ask the Xenomorph when it woke up, but he was getting tired of calling it 'the Xenomorph' and decided that it would be best if he had something to call it.

He looked around the rooms for ideas for names, nothing seeming really that inspirational though. He looked around at the carvings the Xenomorph had made, his eyes resting on the one that said ' K' but after some closer inspection he realised that there were lighter lines connected to the letters. He looked closer, squinting his eyes to try and see it easier, until he realised what they were. They were the rest of unfinished letters, the letters actually wrote ' K'. He thought about it, he had never heard a word like that before, in any language.

He decided then that he would call the Xenomorph Varrek. He decided that the name suited it well, the name suited a Xenomorph. Artimus was starting to get hungry so went to stand up and leave, but was surprised when Varrek rose with him. Varrek had woken up and still clung onto Artimus, Artimus gently pulled Varrek's hands off him, and let them drop limply as the tired Xenomorph tried to stand up.

Artimus started walking to the doorway, listening to the quiet screech that came from behind him as he left. He would surely be back tomorrow, Varrek wasn't like the other Xenomorphs, he seemed more of a friend then a test subject to Artimus. Artimus slowly made his way to the cafeteria that had been set up for the scientists, letting the memories of Varrek slowly swirl around his head. After he had eaten he decided to go to bed, he felt strangely tired and didn't notice how much time had passed since he went into the Xenomorph's, Varrek's, room.

**I won't be able to post, or write, any new chapters tomorrow, sorry for everyone who is enjoying the daily updates I've been doing, I'll make it up to you by double updates in two days.**


	6. Chapter 6

The experiments had been running smoothly for the next few weeks, Varrek showing rapid advancement every day, while the other Xenomorphs were still being just as much trouble as they always were. Varrek was now able to make simple sentences, without the use of a few words, his most common being 'want to play'. He had shown great interest in people, who had more than willingly spent their time with him, marvelling at how smart he seemed. Even the Xenomorph Guards had taken a liking to him, one of them having actually wrestled with him.

Varrek was the centre of attention on the ship, even pulling some of the marines over to test their strength against him. Naturally no normal human would ever be able to beat a Xenomorph when it came to strength, but Varrek would casually play down his strength, to make things seem a bit fairer. Artimus had been adapting to the role as captain quite nicely and there will very little complains about him.

Varrek had grown larger in the weeks that went by, not much but still larger. He was roughly two metres long, not including his tail. He still showed more of a liking towards Artimus than anyone else one the ship, and none of the scientists knew why. Artimus however, did know why it was showing more of a liking to him, or at least he thought he did. He had asked for some records from his old work, which weren't very pleases with how well things had gone for him, it was like they wanted to see him fail. The records had shown that Varrek was in fact the Xenomorph that had bitten him, ended up in his room, and tried to chase him down a hallway.

Artimus assumed that Varrek felt a bond towards him because of the original bite, because he was the first person, or thing, that Varrek knew. He still couldn't explain Varrek's intelligence. He knew that the other Xenomorphs were smart, but they were nothing compared to Varrek. He was the pride and joy of the science crew, and almost all of the scientists on the flagship had signed papers asking to be re-assigned under Artimus' command. Artimus didn't let them though, he was certain that they still just saw Varrek as a Xenomorph, ready to be dissected.

Artimus saw him as a friend though, Varrek was a lot nicer than most people could be. Because of this Artimus was doing something that no one had willingly done before, he was letting Varrek out. He had the papers signed, and everyone else aboard the ship had signed a death waver, the marines being spread out the ship for safety reasons. It was like Varrek knew that something exciting was happening, he couldn't stop jumping and running around his room.

The first door hissed open and then shortly after the second did too, to reveal Varrek sitting on the other side, waiting patiently for someone to come in. He had learned to be patient and wait, otherwise the Guards would start moving in towards him. He still didn't wait for Artimus though, and with his command, he was the only one that was actually allowed to be alone with Varrek. Everyone else needed to have the Guards nearby, in case of an emergency.

Varrek sat there for a while, waiting, until he realised no one was going to enter the room. He stood up slowly and started walking towards the doorframe, being sure to keep an eye on the Guards outside. When he was sure that the guards weren't going to try and hurt him he started walking a bit more confidently.

"Come on Varrek, you're allowed out now" Artimus said, calling Varrek out.

Varrek knew who's voice it was and started running, and within the few short metres between Artimus and Varrek, he had actually managed to jump, and tackle Artimus to the ground. He reminded Artimus of a dog by how excited he could get, and it made him smile. Varrek was rubbing the side of his head against Artimus affectionately, showing that he was happy to see him.

"Come on stand up, I'll show you around the ship. Your one of the crew now" Artimus said, sliding out from under Varrek and standing up.

Varrek followed shortly after and stood by Artimus' side, surprising a few people that he hadn't actually run off straight away. Artimus started walking down the hallway, Varrek with him, heading towards the cafeteria. He thought that Varrek might like to see it, to see where most of his food had come from. Artimus noticed a slight nudging against his hand and looked down, seeing Varrek trying to lightly pry away from his side lightly.

"Alright, here you go" Artimus said, reaching his hand out for Varrek to grab.

Varrek hissed in enjoyment at being able to hold Artimus' hand. He had always loved being near Artimus but he didn't know why. It was just something about the human that seemed welcoming to him, attractive even. It didn't take long to get to the cafeteria and Varrek was actually acting shy, hiding behind Artimus as he held his hand. Most of the marines knew about Varrek but there were still those who didn't, that had jumped from their seats when they had seen him. They were quickly calmed down by their friends though, being told what was happening.

When the marines had jumped from their seats, it made things worse for Varrek, it was like his stomach was in knots, like he was sure he had done something wrong. Artimus told him not to worry though and kept walking, Varrek couldn't help but look at everyone he passed though. One of the marines that had seen Varrek before reached out as he was walking passed, making him jump. Varrek certainly wasn't handling the new environment as well as he could be.

Artimus went and introduced him to the cooks, who actually politely introduced themselves to Varrek as well. One of them had reached out to shake his hand, but Varrek was acting like a child, hiding behind Artimus, worried about everything. His mood changed very quickly as he saw food being placed on the counter in front of him, and almost instantly he had let go of Artimus' hand and wondered over to it. The person that was receiving it was a marine, he had heard of Varrek but still seemed a little on edge around him.

Varrek just looked at the food, not noticing the small amount of drool that had formed at the corner of his mouth. The marine kneeled down a bit, before showing Varrek the food, which he was eager to eat. The marine left his tray on the ground and was handed another one by the cook that was in front of him. Varrek finished fairly quickly and turned back to grab Artimus' hand again, but felt his heart almost stop when he couldn't find him.

Varrek started hissing quietly, in a panicking sort of manner. A marine walked up to him and put his hand on Varrek's shoulder, making him turn around lightning quick.

"Hey Varrek, it's me, Jones" the marine said "You remember me don't you?"

Varrek couldn't remember him though, and his hisses started to become more frantic, if he was human he would look like he was on the verge of tears. Jones noticed this and chuckled quietly, thinking it a bit funny at how panicked the Xenomorph in front of him looked.

"Come on, come with me and I'll take you to Artimus" Jones said, grabbing hold of Varrek's arm, to take him to Artimus.

Varrek didn't know what was happening, he had stopped listening to everything around him to try and focus on finding Artimus. He felt a hand grab his arm and he didn't know what was happening, he was sure that they were going to take him away from Artimus. Varrek let out a loud screech, lasting a few seconds as he sat there. He didn't try to pull away from Jones but just sat there wailing instead.

Everyone looked over at Varrek who had started screeching again, and had assumed that Jones had hurt him. Some of the marines were yelling at him to leave Varrek alone, while others looked like they were ready to pull out their weapons. Varrek was still screeching during all of this and Jones let go of his arm, letting it fall limply to Varrek's side. Artimus had come rushing over as fast as he could, not remembering how Varrek had been acting since he got out of the room.

Artimus had assumed that Varrek would be ok if he left him alone for a little bit. He was wrong, of course, as he heard the screeches start filling the cafeteria. He saw Jones standing near Varrek, and knew that he was probably trying to help. Artimus got to Varrek fairly quickly, as insults were being thrown towards Jones, and quickly grabbed Varrek's arm, making him look up.

Varrek quieted down as soon as he saw Artimus and wrapped his arms around him, it was like he was a child that had gotten lost in a supermarket. Artimus ended up half carrying Varrek back to where he was sitting, which wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Varrek looked fairly happy with himself though, having found Artimus again.

"Come on Varrek, you gotta help me out here" Artimus said, struggling a bit to pull the large Xenomorph.

Varrek must have taken the advice the wrong way, because he jumped up and wrapped his body around Artimus, making it so he wasn't touching the ground at all. Varrek had grown heavier as he grew larger, and now weighed around sixty kilograms, which wasn't very easy for Artimus to carry. Some of the marines around Artimus laughed as they watched what was happening. Varrek had buried his head in Artimus' back, covering himself as best he could.

He looked like he was embarrassed for causing a scene, but somehow didn't realise that he was making it worse.

"Not being very helpful Varrek" Artimus managed to wheeze out, struggling to stay standing.

Varrek just rubbed his head against Artimus and held on tighter, enjoying the comfort of Artimus. Artimus had managed to struggle his way back to his seat, where he sat down before he fell. It was a lot easier to hold Varrek when he was sitting down, as it didn't put all of the weight onto his legs, but it was still slightly difficult for Artimus to eat. Varrek had wrapped his arms and legs around Artimus' back so that he wouldn't fall off, but also wanted to turn around to see what Artimus was eating.

Varrek gently bit Artimus on the ear and hissed quietly, making Artimus jump in surprise.

"What are you doing Varrek? Are you hungry?" Artimus asked "Because if you're hungry then you're going to have to get down"

Varrek though it over but decided to stay attached to Artimus, he could get food later but he didn't always get to spend time with Artimus. Artimus sighed as Varrek just went back to hanging on to him, he had hoped that Varrek would get down so that he could move freely again. Artimus didn't really mind that much though, Varrek was much warmer than he seemed, and Artimus was getting comfortable. Varrek was like a very large, very heavy scarf, keeping Artimus warm, but weighing him down at the same time.

Artimus reached a hand over his shoulder, handing some food to Varrek. It was a few chunks of steak that had already been cut up, and had started to cover Artimus' hand in grease. Varrek looked to the side a bit, noticing the food. He ate it slowly, enjoying the flavour and being sure not to hurt Artimus who was holding it. Varrek had finished the steak fairly quickly but still wanted more, so decided to try something. He let his inner mouth out and very lightly bit down on one of Artimus' fingers, tasting the grease that had been left behind.

Artimus knew that Varrek wouldn't hurt him so he continued eating the vegetables that he had left. Varrek didn't like vegetables, but Artimus couldn't blame him, no Xenomorph liked vegetables. Varrek continued lightly biting Artimus' fingers, savouring the flavour that he got off them. Varrek couldn't seem to get all it all though, so decided to be a bit more bold, hoping that Artimus wouldn't mind. He slowly slid his inner mouth over one of Artimus' fingers, sucking the flavour off gently.

Artimus was fairly surprised at the warm feeling that had taken over one of his fingers, until he felt a slight vacuum form around it. Varrek was sucking the flavour that the steak had left on his hand off, causing a bright red to come up over Artimus' face. Varrek probably didn't know any better but it wasn't something that he should have been doing, as it sent tingles down his spine and made his stomach do flips. Artimus tried to pull his hand away but Varrek had started sucking harder, so that he couldn't pull his hand away.

It didn't take Artimus long to realise that Varrek had actually fallen asleep, and the chances of getting his finger back any time soon were quite low. Artimus decided to go and find somewhere for Varrek to sleep, because his room had already been cleaned out and was being prepared for experiments with the other Xenomorphs. Artimus decided to just let Varrek sleep in his room, but had a fair amount of difficulty carrying him there. When Artimus had got there Varrek seemed like he was in a very deep sleep, and most likely dreaming.

Artimus had found out that Xenomorphs do dream, thanks to the help of Varrek. Varrek didn't know they were dreams but tried to show Artimus what was happening. He had pointed to pictures in a book and then to his head, shaking his head as Artimus tried to guess what was happening. Artimus gently laid Varrek down on his bed, as best as he could anyway, trying to make sure that he was comfortable. Seeing nothing better to do, Artimus decided to lie down with Varrek, not taking the chance of losing his finger by pulling it away.

Varrek looked so peaceful sleeping, it's like all the killer instinct that he possessed disappeared when he was asleep. Varrek wrapped his arms around Artimus as they both lay there, neither one making any intentions to move. Artimus enjoyed Varrek's company, even at times like this. Varrek stirred slightly, pulling Artimus closer to him, resting his head on his shoulder. Artimus head was pushed up against Varrek's chest, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as it might have seemed, and Artimus enjoyed the chance to have a look over Varrek's body.

Artimus felt around his exoskeleton, finding the joints at Varrek's elbows and feeling the muscles underneath his skin. He felt along his spine, enjoying the small bumps that ran down his back, and then moved on to his hands. They were much softer than they looked, and Artimus had never really seen them be used to injure anyone. Artimus kept searching around Varrek's body, finding spots of skin where he could feel his muscles underneath.

Artimus followed Varrek's body downwards, to his impossibly slim looking stomach. It always looked like Varrek's spine was the only thing that connected the bottom half of his body to the top half, but after some close inspection Artimus found that his stomach wasn't as small as it looked, but it did feel very delicate. He ran his free hand over it, enjoying how smooth it was, and listened to Varrek hiss above him. He kept following Varrek's body down to his hips, where he placed his arm before falling asleep.

**Another chapter down, what did you think? Feel free to comment or pm me, but you don't have to if you don't want to. I'm sorry to say that the next chapter won't be up as soon as I had promised, as I am having difficulty writing scenes that I'm not used to, I will try to finish it as soon as possible. Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying the story so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, just here to say that there is no actual lemon in this chapter (sorry if that disappoints you) but there is mature themes involving a male Xenomorph. If you do not wish to read this then you can skip the chapter if you want. There will most likely be a lemon in the next chapter though, if anyone dislikes this then comment or pm me, if there are enough people that dislike the idea of a lemon, then I will not post it in the next chapter, but will instead message it to anyone who would wish to read it.**

Artimus woke up with Varrek still wrapped around him, he hadn't needed to use a blanket while they slept as they just shared their body heat. Varrek had released Artimus' finger sometime during the night, and he was happy to find that it was still in one piece. Artimus could hear the quiet beeping of his wall monitor, telling him he had a message, most likely more work for him to do, so he decided to leave it for a while, hugging Varrek and pulling himself closer against him. Varrek was like a giant teddy bear, only he could rip your head off if he wanted to.

Varrek seemed to enjoy the close proximity and was letting out quiet hisses of satisfaction. Artimus reached an arm up and began stroking Varrek's head, hearing, and feeling, a quiet rumble come from Varrek's chest. Artimus smiled as he thought about how this must look, a Xenomorph lying in the same bed as a human. Anyone that saw it would surely think that it was a murder scene, or at least was going to be. Artimus didn't want to get up, be he decided that he would have to eventually, so slowly, he began to withdraw his arms to his side.

Varrek stirred slightly when he felt his arms being moved, and a comforting warmth being taken away from him. He went to wrap his arms around Artimus and pull him in closer, but realised that something was wrong when they just slide up against his own chest. He started moving his arms around, lazily flailing them along the bed, trying to find something that they could gain purchase on. After a short struggle with the blankets Varrek was on his feet and looking around, he didn't feel nervous in this room, as Varrek knew that it belonged to Artimus.

Varrek had found a large wooden cube, which had smaller areas that could be pulled out. The smaller areas were filled with some kind of cloth, clothes if he could remember correctly. He started pulling the clothes out and throwing them on the floor, creating a small mountain of them. He had started rolling around on top of them, enjoying the scent that they had on them. Artimus walked out of the shower, a towel hanging around his waist, the first thing he saw was Varrek laying upside down on a pile of all of his clothes.

Varrek didn't seem to care about the look that Artimus was shooting towards him. He just enjoyed lying on Artimus' clothes, enjoying getting Artimus' scent all over him, making him smell like him. Varrek was sure that if he wanted to he would easily be able to make somebody think that he was Artimus. Artimus just leaned down and grabbed the clothes that he needed, turning around and started heading back towards the bathroom. Varrek wanted to know what Artimus was doing so he decided to follow him back into the bathroom to find out.

Artimus, however, wouldn't let Varrek in with him, causing loud hisses in complaint. Varrek was sure that Artimus was trying to hide something from him and he didn't like that. Varrek hadn't tried to hide anything from Artimus, but Artimus still wanted to keep his secrets. Varrek found the whole thing unfair and decided to do something about it. He tried grabbing the door handle, but became frustrated when he found it too small for his hands. He started knocking on the door, trying to make Artimus let him in.

"Just hang on, I'll be out in a minute" Artimus called out.

Varrek didn't want to wait, he wanted to know what was being kept secret. He started letting out short screeches, almost like he was whining, still trying to make Artimus open the door. After a few more seconds Varrek heard the door start opening, and without a second thought rushed in. Artimus was half dressed and was starting to put his shirt on. Varrek quickly started searching throughout the room, looking for whatever it was that Artimus was hiding. It didn't take him long to search the whole room, but his search came up empty.

He walked up to Artimus and grabbed his arm, screeching quietly, like he was pleading for something.

"What is it?" Artimus asked, not understanding what was happening.

Varrek started carving letters into the bathroom wall before Artimus could even tell him not to, and before long he had one word spelled on the wall. The word was 'secret' with some of the letters looking deformed, while others were facing backwards.

"If it's a secret you don't have to tell me" Artimus said, still not understanding the meaning of it.

Varrek started whining again, before pointing to Artimus and then the writing on the wall.

"My secret?" Artimus asked, pointing to himself.

Varrek nodded, hoping that he would find out what had been kept secret from him.

"I don't have any secrets" Artimus said, shrugging his shoulders.

Varrek looked down at the ground defeated, he was sure that Artimus had some kind of secret that he wasn't telling him about but he had no way to prove it.

"Want to come for a walk to the cafeteria with me?" Artimus asked, holding out his hand.

Varrek nodded and held his hand, walking next to him as they left the room. Most of the people in the cafeteria were happy to see Varrek, he was the first Xenomorph known in history that wasn't hostile to people, and almost everyone loved him for it. It had been just like last time though, Varrek not leaving Artimus' side, and shying away from anyone that got to close, besides a few scientists and one or two marines. Artimus let him decide what food he wanted to get this time, and Varrek picked on out of a menu of pictures.

Varrek didn't want to sit at the table, there were people there that he didn't know, so instead he just decided to lay down next to where Artimus was sitting. The picture that Varrek had picked was actually a soup, but the cook gave him a big chunk of meat anyway, and Varrek seemed pleased that he had chosen the right picture. No one was going to tell him that he had chosen the wrong picture, because not only was Varrek smart, he was also very emotional. Everyone who had been in his old room with him knew this, and they all knew how to act around him.

Varrek just assumed it was normal to be treated how he was, even though he knew about the other Xenomorphs on the ship. He finished his meal quick enough and started clinging onto Artimus' legs, making it seem that his legs were tied together. Artimus didn't mind how close Varrek liked being to him, he knew that Varrek wouldn't get this close to anyone else but it didn't bother him. He enjoyed his time with Varrek, he considered himself a close friend to him. Varrek didn't really understand the concept of friends very well, but he liked Artimus more than all the other people.

After the cafeteria Artimus brought Varrek to the observation deck, Varrek seemed to love it there, and Artimus didn't mind it very much either. Varrek was lying down with his head on Artimus' lap, he seemed very lazy whenever he wasn't running around and causing mayhem. Artimus couldn't help but smile at how friendly Varrek was, even if another Xenomorph was as smart as Varrek, it wouldn't mean that they would be as nice as he was. Varrek always seemed ready to help Artimus however he could, unless he was hungry.

The stayed on the observation deck for nearly two hours before they started moving again. They usually found themselves just aimlessly wondering the ship, walking from place to place where people would ask for Artimus' assistance. Varrek saw how hard Artimus always worked, he hardly ever took a break and always did his best. He decided that he would need to do something nice for Artimus, to show him that his work was appreciated. Varrek had decided to try and learn how to cook, but it was a disaster.

Varrek had ended up with saucepans all over the ground, and food all over the, well everything. Artimus had taken him back to his room so that he could wash off, but he was still new to the whole 'keeping clean' concept. Varrek knew that water cleaned away any unwanted dirt or filth, but he had no idea what a shower was. He almost jumped onto the roof when water started spraying out of the shower head. Artimus had helped scrub all of the food off Varrek but when he said it was time to get out Varrek wanted to stay in.

Artimus told him to call out when he wanted to get out and he would come and help. Varrek loved the shower, it was like magic to him. Not only was it like it was raining inside but it was also warm. He had done the best he could to lay down in the small shower space, enjoying the feeling of the water over his stomach. He had been lying there for a few minutes when he started feeling a little bit strange, it was like the feeling he got when he was nervous but not quite. His stomach was tingling and the feeling was racing up and down his spine.

He wiggled around a bit on the ground, trying to figure out what the feeling was, but noticed something strange. It looked to him like he was growing an extra body part. He watched it slowly extend from a small slit between his legs, and wondered what its purpose was. He curiously reached down and touched it, being quite surprised when he felt pleasure course through his body. He touched it again and watched as it started growing more. He wondered what it was meant to do, but soon lost his train of thought as he wiggled around some more and found himself in a rather enjoyable position under the shower.

He hissed in pleasure as the water pounded against the area between his legs. He felt his tail moving around and slapping the walls, and soon enough found himself bucking into the air. He didn't know why he did it, but it just felt natural to him. He couldn't help himself as he let out a few short screeches of pleasure as his hips started moving at a frantic pace. He couldn't seem to stop himself, not that he wanted to. He had never experienced anything like that and he loved it, it sent his mind into pure ecstasy.

He jumped up in shock though when the water started running cold, it was very unpleasant against his skin and newly discovered areas so he quickly jumped out. He banged his head against the door a few times, feeling something swaying between his legs as he did. He would definitely have to shower more often. Varrek heard a loud yawn from the other side of the door and then saw a sleepy looking Artimus open it for him.

"Finally decided to get out?" Artimus asked, leaning against a wall as he tried to fight off another yawn.

Varrek nodded has he and walked out of the bathroom, enjoying the feeling of his newly acquired appendage swinging between his legs. He made his way over to Artimus' bed and jumped onto it before half curling around himself, waiting for Artimus to return so they could go to sleep. Artimus slowly made his way back to the bed, almost falling onto it because he was so tired. He lay down and felt Varrek wrap his arms around him. He was so tired he just closed his eyes and ignored his surroundings the best he could, feeling himself being pulled even closer to Varrek.

The last thing he could remember before falling asleep was Varrek sliding his tail between his legs, but he was already asleep before he could complain. Varrek had gotten comfortable, very comfortable, and was ready to go to sleep. He hugged Artimus and felt pleasure course through his body with every small movement he made.

**Thanks for reading, if you have any thoughts you wish to share, good or bad, then comment or pm me. I regularly check comments and messages, so you will not be unheard of you wish to say something.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning, this chapter contains graphic scenes of M/M pairing, if you do not want to read this then skip this chapter, or go back. You have been warned, do not continue if you do not want to read this.**

The cold embrace of darkness hugged itself around the massive flagship, making it seem tiny compared to the vast distances around it. A smaller ship could be seen near the flagship, lazily orbiting it. Inside the smaller ship the lights had been dimmed automatically, to give the appearance of early morning. Everyone was asleep, except for a few marines and one of the Xenomorph Guards, who had to take shifts. They had been heading towards a planet, which had no current name, just a large string of numbers and letters.

Artimus woke up, feeling the tight embrace of Varrek behind him. Artimus kept his eyes shut, not feeling ready to wake up yet, and stretched his limbs a bit, being careful not to wake up Varrek. Varrek pulled Artimus up against him unconsciously, wrapping him up in his arms and legs. Artimus let out a sigh of content, enjoying just lying there. He knew that he would have work to do soon, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

He was looking forward to landing on the planet that they were headed towards, where the flagship would be stopping to restock fuel. Artimus knew that neither his ship nor the flagship would set down on the planet though, because of the Xenomorphs that were on board them and several other dangerous things on the flagship. Artimus was hoping to be able to set foot on actual land, to feel actual wind. He was sure that Varrek would love to see the outside world as well, to be able to run however fast he wanted.

Varrek was going to be fitted with an electronic collar though, and four more Xenomorph Guards would be sent down to watch him, as well as the one of the two that are on Artimus' ship. He still hadn't told Varrek yet, hoping to keep it a surprise. Artimus felt Varrek moving around behind him, most likely getting more comfortable. Artimus felt Varrek's tail pressing against his leg, and reached down to move it out of the way. When he grabbed it though, it wasn't his tail.

Varrek screeched in surprise at the pleasure, not knowing what had happened. Artimus quickly let go of what he had grabbed, pushing away from Varrek. But his efforts were in vain as Varrek pulled him back against him and jabbed him in the leg a few times, causing pleasure to shoot through his body. Artimus struggled a bit before finally breaking free, quickly standing up and turning around to see what Varrek was doing. Even though he was fairly sure he knew what he grabbed, he was still surprised when he saw Varrek.

Varrek was lying in the bed, still moving his hips up and down, rubbing his erection along the blankets and screeching in pleasure.

"Varrek!" Artimus yelled "What are you doing?!"

Varrek immediately stopped and looked down towards his member, being quite surprised himself at what he saw. There was some kind of liquid leaking from the tip of his new limb that he had acquired last night. Curiosity got the better of Varrek and he reached down to touch the liquid. It seemed very slippery but also sticky at the same time, which led him to his next test, tasting.

"Varrek no, don't eat that!" Artimus called out, trying to get him to stop.

Varrek didn't listen though, and put his hand near is mouth, letting his inner mouth come out and taste the liquid. Varrek had trouble identifying the taste but he didn't mind it. Artimus' face was now completely red, there were some things he needed to tell Varrek about by the looks of it.

"Varrek, can you pay attention to me for a second?" Artimus asked looking at Varrek.

Varrek turned his head towards Artimus, still sucking in his finger, enjoying the taste. Artimus wanted to say something but when Varrek looked over to him it looked like he was nervous, or… embarrassed? Varrek was still learning emotions and didn't know which one it was that he could see.

"I need to tell you some things Varrek, about your… new discovery" Artimus said, gesturing to Varrek's bottom half.

Varrek looked down towards his new limb, wiping more of the substance on his hand, before bringing it back up to his mouth. Apparently when Varrek did this it made Artimus uncomfortable. Varrek didn't care though, he was enjoying himself, and there wasn't much Artimus could do to stop that.

"First off, that isn't food that you're eating" Artimus said, making Varrek stop sucking his finger for a second.

Varrek started sucking his finger again anyway, it didn't matter if it was food or not, it tasted good to him.

"And where it's coming from is, well, used to reproduce" Artimus said, looking downward with embarrassment.

Varrek just tilted his head slightly, not understanding what Artimus was saying.

"Humans use it to make babies" Artimus said "Or sometimes just for pleasure"

Varrek had barely heard the last bit but he definitely knew that it was giving him pleasure.

"It's not really something that you should show in public either" Artimus said "People think of them as private, so if anyone else saw it they might think less of you" or more by the looks of it, Artimus thought.

Varrek looked down at himself, understanding what Artimus was saying. So people didn't like seeing this? That meant that Artimus didn't like seeing it either, it must have been him that was making Artimus uncomfortable. Varrek felt shame star to wash over him, he had made Artimus uncomfortable in his own room. Varrek stood up and walked over to Artimus, forgetting about his situation and hugging him. Artimus felt himself get jabbed in the thigh as he was getting hugged, but tried to ignore it because he knew that Varrek was trying to do the right thing.

Varrek pulled away from the hug and looked down at himself, not sure how to make it go away. Artimus told him to just wait and on its own it would go away, and sure enough after a few minutes it had started pulling back into his body. After Varrek's 'incident' was over, Artimus suggested that they should head to the cafeteria. Varrek was feeling a bit hungry so he agreed, holding Artimus' hand as they walked down the hallway together.

After a while of walking Varrek started to feel strange again, and looked down to find out it was happening again. Not wanting anyone to think less of him he started pulling on Artimus' hand, getting his attention. Artimus looked down at him and asked what was wrong, Varrek just looked down the length of his body, making Artimus do the same.

"Varrek, you can't be serious" Artimus said, noticing his length slipping out again.

Varrek hung his head in shame, thinking he had done something terrible. Artimus couldn't help but feel sorry for him, seeing him feel ashamed for something he had no control over.

"Here, just… just climb onto my back, so no one else sees it" Artimus said, kneeling down a little bit so Varrek could jump on.

Varrek did his best at smiling, before jumping onto Artimus' back, wrapping his arms around him. He could feel himself being pressed into Artimus' back and couldn't help but letting out a small hiss of pleasure. Artimus tried to ignore the large throbbing object pressed against his back, doing his best not to seem embarrassed. He started walking down the hallway and nearly tripped over his own feet. Varrek felt Artimus nearly trip, but the sudden movement sent pleasure coursing through his body, and he couldn't help but thrust upwards involuntarily.

Artimus felt something hot and slimy slide under his shirt and along his back, wincing slightly at the feel of it. Varrek seemed to be enjoying himself, but Artimus knew that he couldn't help it. After they had eaten lunch, odd glances being thrown towards him at why Varrek was hanging from his back, Artimus rushed back to his room. He had decided that he would show Varrek another way to deal with his 'problem'.

Once they had gotten back to Artimus' room Varrek slide down from Artimus' back, enjoying the friction it created. Once he was off Artimus took his shirt off, throwing it over in a corner, noticing a small wet patch closer to the bottom. When Artimus looked back he could see Varrek holding his member, squeezing it every now and then. At least Varrek had some idea of what to do, or maybe he was just enjoying the pleasure.

"Varrek" Artimus said "There's another way to make it go away"

Varrek looked up at Artimus whose face was turning red again. If there was another way then why hadn't Artimus told him sooner, he could have avoided the whole situation before.

"You just have to, well… rub it, until you, 'finish'" Artimus said, trying to avoid looking at Varrek.

Varrek didn't understand, so he did what Artimus had said, he rubbed his member, he felt pleasure course through his body, but when he looked down it was still there. He didn't understand what went wrong, he had done what Artimus had told him but it hadn't gone away. He screeched quietly in confusion, drawing Artimus' attention back towards him.

"Keep rubbing it" Artimus advised, still trying to avoid looking at Varrek, not being able to keep the red from his face.

Varrek rubbed it again, but still the only results were the pleasure, if anything it looked like it had gotten bigger. Varrek screeched again, making Artimus finally look at him, he was hoping that Artimus knew why it was still there. Artimus seemed to have a fight within himself for a second, before telling Varrek to sit down. Varrek did as he was told, expecting to be told what he had done wrong, but was surprised when Artimus grabbed his member, and started sliding his hand up and down it.

Varrek screeched in pleasure and felt his tail start flailing behind him. He started thrusting upwards, trying to make Artimus go faster, and sure enough, he did. Artimus was moving his hand up and down Varrek's member, squeezing at tightly, but being sure not to hurt Varrek. His face had turned so red that he thought it was going to explode. Varrek's tail had started moving faster, and his screeches had started becoming louder and more frequent.

Artimus knew what was coming up next, as he slide his hand up and down a few more times. Varrek felt like his body had exploded in pleasure, it felt like his stomach had quickly tied itself in knots and all of his muscles seemed to tense up. He looked down at his member, watching it as it started shooting out some kind of white liquid. It was going everywhere, all over his chest and head, some even managing to land on the carpet all around him.

When he was done he watched as his member started shrinking back into himself. He felt out of breath and very tired, but that didn't stop him from tasting the liquid that covered him. He enjoyed the taste, even more than the other liquid, and was soon enough scooping up handfuls of it, drinking it with his inner mouth. it wasn't long until Artimus told him to go into the bathroom to clean off. Varrek stood underneath the shower, and waited until Artimus turned the water on for him.

He kept on drinking it though, loving the taste and texture of it, even though the water was washing it away. He watched Artimus start walking out the door, noticing an odd looking bulge in his pants, Varrek thought for a bit before coming to the conclusion that it was the same thing that he had. He quietly snuck out of the shower, leaving the water running, and crawled along the floor behind Artimus, he was going to return the favour that Artimus had done for him.

Artimus jumped in surprise when he turned around to see a soaking wet Varrek behind him, and quickly pushed his hands downward, doing his best to cover the bulge in his pants. Varrek jumped at him, pushing him to the ground and pinned his arms and legs. Artimus had tried to protest but couldn't help a groan from escaping when Varrek ran his tail between his legs. Artimus still tried to struggle though, just not as much, and when Varrek slid his tail against the bulge again Artimus felt like he was losing his strength.

After a few more times he had stopped struggling, and his breathing had picked up a fair bit. He had started moaning now, whenever Varrek slid his tail against his own member, feeling it harden to its full extent. Varrek slid his tail down the top of Artimus' pants, pulling on them gently, until they started sliding downwards. In a few seconds Varrek had Artimus' pants around his ankles and could clearly see Artimus' member showing through his underwear.

Varrek did the same thing that he had done with the pants, and pulled the underwear down to Artimus' ankles. He watched Artimus member spring into the air, free of its constraints now, and wrapped his tail around it. He heard Artimus moan and felt him arch his back upwards. Varrek started moving his tail up and down, just like Artimus had done with his hand, and watched Artimus breathing pick up even more.

Eventually Varrek gently let go of one of Artimus' arms, making sure that he wasn't going to struggle, and when he didn't Varrek grabbed hold of his member with his hand. He started moving his hand up and down, watching as liquid started coming out the top of Artimus' member. He didn't want to stop moving his hand, so he leaned his head down and let his inner mouth start sucking up the liquid. Artimus couldn't take it anymore and felt himself release, matting the inside of Varrek's mouth with his seed. Varrek seemed to enjoy it and let go of Artimus, standing up next to him.

Artimus stood up eventually, making his way into the bathroom with Varrek next to him, he decided that it would be best not to tell anyone about what had just happened. The water was still running in the shower and Artimus stepped under it, watching Varrek try and find a spot where the water would hit him too. After moving around a bit Varrek decided to just wrap himself around Artimus, and to share the water with him.

**Hey everyone, sorry if it took a while for this chapter, but I had a fair bit of trouble writing it. It is the first Lemon I have ever written, so try to go easy on me if it was terrible. Thanks for reading, and if you have any suggestions or complaints feel free to comment or pm me.**


	9. Chapter 9

A week had passed slowly, and Varrek had seemed to learn how to control hid urges. They hadn't done anything like they had that night, but they had gotten a lot closer. Varrek seemed to refuse to leave Artimus' side, no matter what. Most of the other scientists had noticed this, and just assumed that Varrek only trusted Artimus, so he wouldn't want to be near anyone else. Varrek had started making friends though, he no longer screamed when Jones tried to touch him, and would even hug him as a greeting sometimes.

Artimus had tried to teach Varrek how to give handshakes, but he found hugs much more comfortable. He had even learnt how to help out with some of the simpler tasks on the ship, like heavy lifting, and dragging some cords through a maintenance vent. There was an issue when he refused to leave a vent though, and started stealing people's food to hide in there. He had only come down when Artimus had threatened to send the Xenomorph Guards in after him.

The ship was going to make a short stop at a space station along the way to the planet, they needed food and other such things. Artimus had tried to explain that Varrek wouldn't be allowed to go on the station, but Varrek just shook his head. Varrek knew that somehow he would get onto the station, and he would be able to look around and find new food.

Artimus' ship docked inside the flagship, which was almost twice the size as the station, and waited near the airlock. There were a few things that he wanted to get, they weren't things that he needed, just wanted. The airlock was almost ready to open when Artimus seemed to go flying across the small room, Varrek attached to him. Artimus had the wind knocked out of him and some of the other people that were there helped him up.

"Varrek, you're not allowed onto the station" Artimus said, almost whispering.

Varrek felt saddened, he had managed to finish the simple job he had been given and rushed to find Artimus, not wanting to be left behind. But now he was being told that he wasn't allowed to go anyway. He lowered his head and slumped down, looking both defeated and saddened. Artimus didn't want to see him like this so quickly came up with a plan. So long as Varrek didn't move, he might be able to convince people that he's just a backpack.

Varrek didn't care what the plan was, but now he was being carried by Artimus and he was allowed on the station. He always loved it when Artimus carried him, being able to hug him and feel him so close to him. Artimus had actually grown quite stronger just from carrying Varrek around his ship so much, and had eventually gotten used to his weight. Varrek had stopped growing, being a fair bit taller than Artimus if he stood up straight, but Varrek never seemed to stand up straight, so the height difference wasn't much.

Varrek hung on to Artimus tightly, burying his head into his neck, enjoying how close they were. The airlock doors finally opened and everyone started to move across the long walkway that had been led out to the flagship. There was a small security group waiting for them, to make sure they weren't bringing weapons on board. They pulled their guns as soon as they saw Artimus and ran up to him, telling him not to move.

Varrek wanted to jump out at the people, so they would leave Artimus alone. He didn't like seeing Artimus treated badly and wanted the people to stop pointing the weird sticks at him. Artimus had told them that Varrek was just a bag, and even waved his tail around a bit, trying to convince them it was fake. After a while the security team seemed to calm down, some of them even asking to touch Varrek. One of them poked Varrek near his stomach and Artimus had to cough so that they didn't see Varrek squirm.

One of them commented how it felt warm and Artimus told them that it took his body warmth and absorbed it, so that if he got to cold it could release it back into him. The security team seemed to believe him, they were pretty advanced in technology and a backpack heater didn't seem very futuristic at all. They soon let Artimus go and he wondered off, looking for one of the larger shopping areas.

He had been stopped by two more security teams that were patrolling the area along the way, and had to explain the whole thing over again. He had asked for a tag of sorts from the second group, so that he could show that security had already talked to him. They gave him the tag and he went to put it on his head while walking away, only to be stopped as Varrek hissed quietly to him. Artimus sighed and put the tag over Varrek's head, feeling him hug Artimus tighter for a second to show is thanks.

Artimus' first stop was the android shop, he could easily afford one and he thought that if he programmed one it could do some of the harder tasks on the ship. He found one of the older models and decided to get it, paying the four thousand for it and continuing on. The android walked behind him, following his bio reading that Artimus had used to power it up. It kept saying that his backpack and looked heavy and asked if Artimus would like him to carry it.

Artimus eventually got sick of the asking and walked over to a seat, letting Varrek slip off his back. Varrek still couldn't move, as there were people everywhere, but he couldn't help but stretch out a little bit. Artimus quietly tole him to hang on to the android, and how Varrek could hug it as tight as he wanted. Varrek felt a little bit scared, thinking of what would happen if the android got lost, or if it stopped for some reason.

Artimus had reassured him that the android wouldn't run out of power because it was remotely charging from every shop they walked passed, and it wouldn't stop following him unless he told it to. Varrek had finally agreed and discretely climbed onto the android's back, making sure that no one saw him do it. They started walking again, and Varrek hung onto the android as if he would die if he fell. Artimus had bought him colourful looking rock things, and told Varrek to eat them, saying that he would enjoy them.

Artimus had put one into Varrek's mouth after he was sure that Varrek agreed. Varrek was surprised to find out that the rock had a very strong flavour to it, he had never tasted anything like this before and didn't know what it was. He loved it though and was happy when Artimus handed the bag of rocks to the android, telling it to hold them near his shoulder. Varrek could easily shoot his inner mouth out and grab one of the rocks now.

Artimus watched Varrek, enjoying how much he seemed to enjoy the candy that he had bought. Varrek looked like a child right now, getting carried around and eating candy. Artimus was heading to a bed store next, needing to pick up a new mattress after Varrek had shredded the other one in his sleep. Artimus had soon picked one out and let the android carry it, Varrek felt a little bit worried though, he was having trouble keeping a constant view of Artimus and was sure that he would get lost.

Artimus went to a few other shops, picking up bits and pieces of stuff, Varrek didn't even know what half of it was. After an hour or two they decided to go back to the ship, and Varrek jumped off the androids shoulders as soon as they were out of sight of other people. He ran over and hugged Artimus before grabbing his hand. Artimus chuckled quietly before pointing out that Varrek had left his candy. Varrek looked over to the android and tried to pull the bag from his hand, but the android wouldn't let go.

Varrek screeched at it, trying to scare it and make it let go, but it still held its hand shut. Artimus told the android to let go and Varrek grabbed the bag, eating a piece right in front of the android, as if he was trying to tease it. When the android looked at him he jumped and quickly ran over to Artimus. The android stayed a few metres behind Artimus but kept following him. Artimus brought the android to the technician on his ship and told him to programme it to help with work.

The technician also programmed it to listen to anyone on the science team, as well as the marines. He made it so that if Varrek pressed his hand against it, it would follow him. There were even some simple speeches loaded onto it, so Varrek could make it talk to people when he wanted it to. Varrek didn't want to go near it though, it scared him how it never blinked, or never moved when he screeched at it. He was sure that it was evil and wanted nothing to do with it. Artimus thought it was funny, how one of the world's most dangerous killers was afraid of a fake person.

Varrek didn't think it was funny though, he seemed to think it was quite the opposite, he was terrified of it. It scared him to no ends and he didn't even know how he managed to hang onto that thing on the station. The more Varrek looked at it the scarier it was to him, it just looked like a monster out of a nightmare to him. When Artimus had tried to store it in his room, until the technician could finish work on it, Varrek had screamed and screeched and hid behind the bathroom door.

Artimus didn't know why Varrek hated it so much, but he decided it would be better not to have the android in his room. He told it to stand in the hallway and power off, it did as it was told and Varrek very slowly made his way out of the bathroom, worried that it might jump out at him from somewhere. After Artimus had finally managed to calm Varrek down he told him to come and get some lunch. Varrek hung onto Artimus hand as they started to leave the room, nearly breaking his hand when he saw the android outside.

Artimus quickly rushed passed it, hoping that Varrek wouldn't start screaming as well. They made it to the cafeteria soon enough, there weren't many people there as most of the scientists had left the ship and the marines didn't have to be there anymore. Artimus sat down at a table by himself, not wanting to be pestered about work or asked to help with something. Varrek laid down on the seat next to him, letting his arms and legs hang over the side.

Varrek didn't want to eat anything, most likely because of the android. Artimus looked around for some familiar face and noticed Jones standing off in the distance, leaning against a wall. He had gotten a lot more serious when Artimus told him that if he didn't stop joking around he would let Varrek drag him of somewhere in the vents. Artimus called out to him, gesturing for him to come over.

"Jones, what are you still doing here? The marines don't have to be here anymore" Artimus said, "And the cooks will refuse to serve you".

"I just came to see how Varrek was doing, not causing any trouble or dragging scientists away" Jones said, joking around a little bit.

Artimus didn't mind when he made little jokes like that, but when he made jokes like telling Varrek to pull the emergency release on the airlock it was a different story. Artimus could remember the mountain of marines that had jumped on Varrek when he started running to the airlock when he had been told, and he nearly reached the lever as well. It took nearly two hours after that to explain to Varrek what a joke is.

"Varrek's doing fine, he's not having much fun with the new android though" Artimus said, looking down at Varrek.

Jones reached down to pat Varrek on the shoulder, but was slammed to the ground as Varrek jumped on top of him, holding his tail to his neck while screeching in his face. By the time Artimus had gotten up Jones already had his gun pushed against Varrek's head, telling him to get up. Varrek realised what had happened and quickly got off of Jones, lowering his head in shame. He had thought the android was trying to get him, and he had nearly killed a friend. Varrek went back to the seat, taking shaky steps as he tried to calm down.

Artimus decided to take Varrek back to his room, where he could sleep and calm down a bit. The android had been moved from outside his room and Artimus brought Varrek to the bed.

"Are you feeling ok? The android can't hurt you if that's what's worrying you" Artimus said, rubbing the top of Varrek's head.

Varrek's shaking had finally stopped and he soon found himself asleep. Artimus still had stuff to do so he left him alone to sleep, being quiet as he left the room. Varrek had nightmares all throughout his sleep, nightmares about the android, about it killing him, killing Artimus, killing everyone. It was just the most terrifying thing in the world to him, and he wasn't even safe from it in his sleep. Varrek woke up, letting out a quick screech as he did. Artimus wasn't next to him and he felt alone, alone and scared. He looked up and started screeching, the android was standing there, right next to the bed.

Varrek pulled himself against the wall, still screeching, raising his tail so that he was ready to defend himself. The Xenomorph Guard that still followed Varrek around quickly ran into Artimus' room, having access codes to every door and maintenance shaft on the ship. He looked at Varrek, quickly raising his gun, before looking at the android that he was screaming at. Without thinking, the Guard quickly tackled the android to the ground, seeing it as more of a threat then the android. The Guard slammed his fist into the side of its head a few times, until he was just hitting the ground under it.

The Guard felt something grab him and quickly turned around, ready for a fight, only to see Varrek with one arm reaching out to him. Varrek's whole body was shaking uncontrollable and he was still screeching quietly and hissing. The Guard didn't know what to do in a situation like this, so he reached his hand out to, letting Varrek grab hold. He wasn't expecting Varrek to hug him though, and nearly pushed him away.

Varrek grabbed hold of the Guard, screeching quietly into his chest as he hugged him. Varrek felt like he owed the Guard a life debt, for saving him from the android. The Guard went to stand up, and Varrek didn't let go. The Guard left the room, Varrek hanging onto him tightly, and started looking for Artimus. Varrek had wrapped himself around the Guard, and even through his thick armour he could feel Varrek shaking.

He found a coms device on a wall, and pushed the button ont it, before saying Artimus' name. he heard Artimus pick up on the other side.

"Hello? Who is this? I'm doing some research right now" Artimus said, sounding busy.

"This is Brian Ennly, part of the Xenomorph Guards".

"Has something happened?!" Artimus asked, panic in his voice.

"I've got that Xenomorph that follows you around, it won't let go of me" Brian said.

"What do you mean? He doesn't go near anyone except me".

"Well he did, he's been screaming and kicking, he won't stop shaking and I can't get him off me" Brian said, trying to pry Varrek's arm off him, earning a screech in return.

"Where are you? I'll come get him" Artimus asked.

"We're at the end of the housing area, getting a few onlookers now, just look for the crowd and you'll find me" Brian pushed the button on the coms device and turned around.

"This is a serious situation! Stand back!" Brian yelled, raising his gun at the crowd.

Everyone stepped back and a few gasps and whispers could be heard.

"Return to what you were doing!" Brian yelled, watching a few of the people turn around and start leaving.

"If you don't start walking now, you're going to wake up in the med bay, or not at all!" Brian shouted, watching as most of the crowd turned and ran.

There were only a few people left, some scientists and Jones. Brian tried to tell Jones to leave, but Jones just pointed to his badge. He had more authority then Brian did, and made him lower his gun.

"You don't need to shoot anyone" Jones said, "these people just wanted to see what was happening".

"Respectfully sir, I've been given orders by the captain himself. Nobody is to touch this Xenomorph" Brian said, resting his gun on the ground.

Jones took a step forward, reaching out to Varrek, he was sure that he could help calm him down. He had nearly made contact when he felt something smash against his jaw and he was thrown to the ground. When he looked up he the barrel of Brian's gun was pointed at him.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Jones yelled.

"Nobody is to touch this Xenomorph!" Brian yelled back, hitting a switch on his gun that made the barrel start spinning, it was powering up.

"I know the Xenomorph! It knows me!" Jones shouted at him.

"Nobody is to touch this Xenomorph!" Brian repeated, resting his finger on the trigger.

Artimus ran around the corner, seeing Jones at the end of the Xenomorph Guard's gun, and quickly yelling out for him to stand down. Brian let the gun power down, and rested it on the ground again. Jones quickly jumped up and slammed his fist into Brian's face, who barely even flinched. Brian punched Jones in the stomach sending him to the ground coughing blood.

"Stand down!" Artimus yelled.

Brian rested his gun on the ground, watching Jones stand up again.

"Can't fight me without your suit?" Jones asked, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"I'm restricted from exiting my suit besides to clean it" Brian said, sounding like a computer.

Jones grumbled something before walking away, Artimus would have to go and check on him later.

"Sir" Brian said, walking up to Artimus.

Artimus quickly ran over to Varrek, grabbing his arm. Varrek screeched in protest, thinking that the android was back.

"Varrek, it's me" Artimus said, watching as Varrek slowly started to uncoil himself from the Xenomorph Guard.

Once Varrek was on the ground he quickly ran over and hugged Artimus, squeexing him tightly.

"What happened?" Artimus asked, looking to the Guard for answers.

"There was an android in the room, the Xeno was screamin' at it so I took it down"

Artimus sighed, looking down at Varrek who was hissing into his shirt loudly.

"Thanks for your help" Artimus said "You can have a break if you want"

Brian raised his hand in a salute before picking up his gun and walking off, sending loud thuds echoing off the walls.

"Come on Varrek, lets go find you somewhere to rest while the clean up the room" Artimus said, lifting Varrek's chin up.

Varrek nodded, not wanting to be alone again. Artimus had found a spare room that they could stay in for a while. Artimus sat down on the bed, letting Varrek keep hugging him. Artimus sat there for a while, rubbing his hand along the top of Varrek's head, feeling his body stop shaking. Artimus went to stand up, but Varrek screeched at him and held onto his shirt.

"I just need to change my shirt" Artimus said, "You got drool all over it".

Varrek let go, but made sure that Artimus wasn't going anywhere. He watched Artimus take his shirt off, and then start walking away from him. Varrek screeched and quickly stood up, following Artimus. Artimus reached down and picked up a bag, feeling Varrek wrap his tail around his leg. He pulled a clean shirt from the bag, it was one of the many things he had bought when shopping. After he pulled the shirt on he made his way back to the bed, where Varrek pulled him down into a laying position.

Artimus felt Varrek wrap his arms around him tightly, not wanting him to leave. He rested his head on the pillow, hearing Varrek hiss as he was satisfied. In a few minutes Artimus had fallen asleep, but Varrek had stayed awake, he wasn't going to sleep that night. He was going to make sure no androids came in while Artimus was sleeping.

**There's another chapter, sorry if I took a while to upload this one. If you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to comment or pm me.**


	10. Chapter 10

Varrek's dreams were plagued with nightmares, nightmares of meaningless eyes staring blankly towards him, making him shudder and have the urge to run. It was unusual for him to want to run away from anything, especially something that so closely resembled a human. He couldn't help the feeling of fear it gave him though, how terrifying the androids seemed to him. They were like abominations, fake people with the strength of hundreds. They never needed to eat, to sleep, they never needed to blink.

Their eyes would always remain fixed, never moving, never blinking. To Varrek it was as if they were peering through him, seeing something within him that he couldn't see himself. They terrified him to no end, he didn't know where this fear had come from, but he knew it was genuine. He had tried to forget it, tried to ignore the fear that had been building within him, but when he woke up to the android he snapped. He thought his life would end, he thought he would never see the outside world he had seen picture of.

Varrek woke up, feeling his breath run short like it never has before. He felt cold for the first time on his life and didn't know what was happening. He looked around frantically, trying to find the android that he was sure was there. He never found it, however, and only managed to wake up a tired Artimus. Artimus looked at Varrek, not sure what was going on, and tried to calm him.

"Shhh, it's ok Varrek. It was just a dream, nothing was real" Artimus said, trying to keep his eyes open.

Varrek looked down at him, remembering that Artimus was with him. He had forgotten when he awoke, he had thought he was alone. He held Artimus tightly, acting as if he would disappear if he wasn't careful. Artimus didn't even have room to move his arms with how tightly Varrek had wrapped his arms around him, but he knew better than to speak up about it. Varrek hugged Artimus tightly, still scanning the room to make sure it was safe. He was sure that he saw something in the corner, but when he looked back it was gone.

He heard ghostly noises, but never found their owner. He saw the unwavering eyes of the android, but whenever he looked back they were gone. He felt like he was constantly being watched, so he checked over his shoulder time and time again, only to find the wall staring back at him. He felt so unsafe, so scared, and eventually started feeling sick. He was so sure that he was in danger that he had actually started feeling an illness creep over his body. He breathing picked up and he felt like he had been running for a week straight. He felt a tingling numbness take hold of his body, felt an itchy dryness take hold if his throat.

He had never felt like this before, he didn't like feeling like this. He needed to get a drink, but he was sure that behind the half closed bathroom door there was an android waiting for him to enter. He wanted to get up, but he didn't want to leave the safety of the bed. He nudged Artimus on the back lightly, checking to see if he was awake. Artimus didn't respond and Varrek decided he would have to get up. He slowly slid around Artimus, using the wall so he didn't wake Artimus by any sudden movements.

He reached the floor safe enough but before he could even think he found himself holding Artimus' hand next to the bed. He reached out towards the door, but he was certain that he heard a noise come from the bathroom and he stopped breathing. He listened as hard as he could, trying to hear anything that would give away an intruder. He sat there, just listening for well over a minute. He could hold his breath for much longer than that but he was sure he wasn't going to hear anything else. He let go of Artimus' hand, letting it fall limply against the bed, and started quietly walking towards the bathroom.

The taps on the sink were easier to use than the ones on the shower, so he didn't need to worry about having trouble turning them on. He reached the door and slowly peeked inside, expecting something to jump out and grab hold of him. When nothing happened he made his way into the bathroom, opening the door as wide as it could go. He checked behind the shower curtain and under the sink, making sure that nothing would jump out at him.

Varrek turned on the tap, letting the sink fill half way up before he turned it off. He leaned forward and shot his inner mouth into the water, drinking it until he started feeling full. He pulled out the plug that was at the bottom of the sink and let the water drain. He felt much better now, he didn't feel anything watching him, or any noises that weren't there. He didn't feel scared anymore, that was until he heard a noise come from the roof. He looked up agonizingly slowly, fear not letting his body move.

He was sure that he saw something on the roof, so he bolted out of the bathroom and jumped on the bed, hiding behind Artimus. Artimus let out a groan of discomfort as he felt the bed shake beneath him. What he didn't know was that Varrek was using him as if he was a wall, or a shield. Varrek felt his heart pumping, making his breath come out short and quick, which eventually caused Artimus to roll over and look at him.

Varrek seemed so panicked, Artimus didn't even know what to do about it. Artimus pulled Varrek into a hug, stroking his head and making quiet noises. Eventually Varrek calmed down and hugged Artimus, before lying down with him. Varrek tried to sleep but he couldn't. He tried clearing his mind and lying down, slowing his breathing manually but nothing seemed to work. He was awake the rest of the night, trying his best to keep his thoughts clear as he watched Artimus sleep.

Artimus woke up a few hours later, feeling Varrek's uneven breathing next to him. He wandered if Varrek had slept after he had woken up, probably not. Varrek didn't leave Artimus' side for the rest of the day, not even once. Varrek had clung to Artimus, whining when Artimus had tried to go to the toilet, resulting in Varrek standing just out of sight while Artimus relieved himself. Varrek was jumping at everything and barely touched his food at all.

He had been offered many things to help calm him down but he shook his head at all of them. He seemed to only want to stay with Artimus, like Artimus would protect him from any dangers. The day had gone slow, making things seem nearly unbearable to Varrek. His body felt weak and his mind felt tired, he knew that he would have to sleep eventually but he didn't want to. Days went by like this, and Varrek hadn't slept once.

Varrek's senses were dulled, he walked into walls and people, didn't listen when he was called, and fell flat on his face several times. Most of the scientists were recording his behaviour, even though he wasn't dangerous he was still a Xenomorph. The other Xenomorph's aboard the ship weren't giving many results, even with the new treatment they were getting. Not a single one of them had been harmed but all that the scientists gained was less aggression from them, although they would still try to kill anyone that went near them.

They had seen Varrek many times, and seemed not to like him, trying to look threatening whenever he was nearby. Varrek had done his best to ignore them, just hanging onto Artimus' limp arm and trying to stay awake. Artimus hadn't been sleeping very easily either, being troubled by how much suffering Varrek seemed to be going through. Varrek had noticed this, pretending to sleep whenever they had lain down together, but Artimus knew it was fake.

Artimus had done all that he could to help Varrek, but he seemed to be impossible to help. Artimus had handed the android over to the marines, letting them repair it and keep it on their side of the ship, so that it wasn't wasted and Varrek would feel more comfortable. Varrek had started becoming fond of Brian, the Xenomorph Guard, sometimes even letting go of Artimus' hand when he was nearby. Brian had barely acknowledged Varrek, besides making sure that he wasn't causing trouble, but Varrek still held a liking towards him.

Artimus often found himself being towed over to where Brian was sitting when he was eating, but he never stayed for long. He would only have short meals, never talk to anyone unless reported, and never grabbed Varrek's hand when it was reached out to him. Artimus had requested another Xenomorph Guard from the flagship, so that Brian could take some time off. He had been working hard and he was the only thing that seemed to calm Varrek down. Artimus was sure that Varrek had nearly fallen asleep once when he was lying near him.

Artimus' request had been accepted, and he was alerted that they would be getting some live Xenomorph hosts in a few weeks. Artimus knew what he had to do, he had no problem with extracting a Xenomorph from a human. He knew that the humans they brought in were all criminals that were sentenced to military execution.

Brian had been told he was getting a few weeks off work, still being paid. He seemed much more talkative when he was out of his armour, but not much smaller. He was a giant of a man, being easily as big as Varrek, and he had almost equal strength. While he was off duty he had gotten to know Varrek a bit better, and Varrek enjoyed his company. He would always choose Artimus over Brian though. Artimus, Varrek and Brian had been eating their meals together regularly, Varrek finally starting to eat again, and even napping nearby sometimes.

Time passed faster than anyone could have expected, and before Artimus knew it they were only a few hours away from the planet. He still hadn't told Varrek about the surprise, and he was sure that he would love it. Varrek had started sleeping again, slowly turning back to his old self, and losing fear of the androids. Brian had told him about androids, how they were nothing to fear and could never hurt anything. Varrek had listened to him intently, taking in every word he said, and soon started believing what Brian had said.

They reached the planet on a small drop ship, filled with several Xenomorph Guards and even more marines. There was a single settlement on the planet, almost covered with anti-ship guns and large antennas. The planet seemed to be mostly covered in thick jungle, the settlement looking like a cancer that was slowly spreading. It was mainly a military settlement, but civilians were there to, and had been building off the main settlement, creating a healthy town.

Not many people had entered the forest, because the planet had barely been explored and there were many dangerous creatures lurking on the surface. The ship landed on a large grassy plain, where the Artimus, Varrek and the Xenomorph Guards would be dropped off, before continuing on to the main settlement. Varrek had thought they were approaching another station, and wasn't as excited as he had been about the first one, but he had still wanted to come.

He waited with Artimus as the drop ship doors began opening, and was surprised by how much light hit him, and how fresh the air seemed. He had never known any air fresher than what was on the ship, and didn't know that there could even be any fresher air. His tail began moving behind him at the new scene, he could see very large plants growing outside, but there were no pots around the bases. He could see a large ball of fire in the sky, but it didn't burn anything.

Artimus walked out of the ship, turning around to look at Varrek, who was just sitting there. Artimus walked up and grabbed Varrek's hand, smiling as he started pulling him out of the ship. Varrek felt the ground beneath his feet, it wasn't hard metal or wood. It felt soft, and he dug his claws into it, enjoying how it felt. He wanted to run, but he knew he couldn't, or else he would be hurt by the Guards that were getting off the ship. He sat down next to Artimus for a few minutes, watching the Guards put tall poles in a large square around him.

He wondered what they were doing, but then as if the answer his question he heard a loud electric zap from all directions. He looked to see what it was but could find no source, and looked at Artimus for answers, tilting his head slightly. Artimus laughed before explaining what it was. Varrek didn't understand much of it, but he did manage to find out that if he would try to run past a pole he would get hurt very badly. He didn't want to get hurt so he decided he wouldn't try to run passed them.

Once Artimus was done explaining he told Varrek that he could run if he wanted to, he could do anything he wanted for the next few hours. An extremely large water barrel had been brought in, and Varrek found that there was much more room than was needed for him to fit his whole body in it. He ran for over an hour before finally returning to Artimus, barely panting at all. After that he had gone to the barrel, climbing in and enjoying how the sun had started to warm the water. He swam in small circles for a while, finding himself able to swim much faster than he thought he could.

The day was going great, and Varrek had now completely forgotten about the android. He was the happiest he had ever been, and he would be sure to find a way to thank Artimus for what he had done for him.

In the darkness of the trees several figures were watching. Watching the Xenomorph run around inside the barrier. They slowly moved through the trees, being as quiet as possible, stopping as they reached the border of the jungle. There were several very large people there, but they were sure that they could take them down. They rushed forward and one of them grabbed one of the large people around the shoulder, finding themselves extremely shocked when a fist collided with it, sending it to the ground.

The person yelled something and pulled a large metal pole into their hands, facing directly at them before more of the people ran to the poles they were at, pressing buttons on the side of them. There was a light hum, then nothing. The figure on the ground watched, watched as the other Xenomorphs ran from the trees, battling with the powerful enemies. They would win, they would save their brethren and make the humans pay for enslaving him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long since I last updated, I'm currently caught up in reading a few books. Once I finish these books I will definitely be more active. Just a heads up, this chapter has slight gore in it, nothing serious but I thought I need to warn you.**

Short bursts of gunfire erupted near the tree line, drawing Artimus' attention towards it. He couldn't see what was happening very well, but what he did manage to see caused immediate alarm to cross his face. Hundreds upon hundreds of jet black creatures were making their way out of the dense forest and charging the small marine groups and Xenomorph Guards.

The Xenomorph Guards stood out like rocks jutting from a harsh sea, forcing the creatures aside as they held their ground. The Guards seemed to finally be pushing the Xenomorphs back, but that changed when a large crashing came from the forest. Shortly after the crashing several extremely large Xenomorphs emerged, charging towards the startled Xenomorph Guards.

Artimus had called Varrek over and had sent an emergency signal to the drop ship that had brought them there. The pilots had said they would get there as soon as possible, but it would be at least five minutes. Artimus swore under his breath, but knowing that there was nothing that he could do to make the ship come any faster.

Varrek had made it to Artimus' side, feeling something strange happen to him. He felt as if there was something that he had needed to do, something that he was about to accomplish. Varrek grabbed hold of Artimus and hugged him, feeling Artimus return the gesture.

The constant drum of firing guns was dying down and was replaced by screams of the fallen men being dragged away into the forest. Varrek had seemed terrified, and while Artimus knew that they would be saved, Varrek was acting as if he was about to die.

Varrek tightened his grip on Artimus, not even sure why himself. Artimus struggled a bit, having clear breathing issues at how tight Varrek was squeezing him. Varrek didn't seem to notice it, he didn't seem to notice anything. How could he notice anything with the blaring white noise in his head, drowning out his every thought. He saw the world around him, but it was colourless and had no meaning, he saw Artimus in his arms but didn't know who he was.

Artimus was now trying to free himself from Varrek, noticing how still he had become. Varrek wasn't moving at all, and Artimus thought that he may have stopped breathing altogether. Varrek just seemed to squeeze him tighter and tighter, and Artimus knew that if he couldn't get out of Varrek's grip soon it would be the death of him.

Varrek didn't even notice, let alone register Artimus trying to break free of his grip. His mind had gone blank, he couldn't think over the noise, couldn't see over it. He had to get rid of it, but how could he. He tried to think of a way but his thoughts were washed away again, and he felt something crack in between his arms. Varrek didn't know or care what had cracked, he just knew he couldn't let go.

Artimus screamed as his arm fractured and snapped, breaking ribs and tearing skin. Varrek was still gripping him tighter and Artimus had started calling for help, he was certain that he was going to die. Varrek squeezed tighter, forcing Artimus' body to compact into itself, sending two ribs through one of his lungs. Artimus coughed blood onto Varrek's chest, feeling lightheaded. He was actually thankful for that conscious was slipping away from him.

The pain had become unbearable and Artimus went limp in Varrek's arms, letting blood drip from his mouth and onto Varrek's arm. Varrek finally let go of Artimus, feeling like enormous weights had been lifted from him, as if he had just finished some unknown life mission. His head began to clear and he felt his thoughts coming back, the noise was ebbing away and Varrek was slowly becoming aware of his surroundings.

It didn't take him long to find Artimus crumpled in a heap on the ground, blood dripping from his mouth. Varrek panicked at the sight, screeching for help as he violently shook Artimus. Varrek didn't know much about what people needed to live, but he knew that if Artimus didn't wake up soon then he wouldn't wake up at all.

Varrek picked Artimus up, letting his head loll onto his shoulder as he held him. Varrek held Artimus tightly, but also gently, not wanting to hurt him. He didn't know what had happened, he didn't know how Artimus had got hurt but he needed to find help. Varrek felt Artimus' heartbeat weakening, and his breathing becoming shallow, he needed someone to help him now.

Varrek screamed at the giant metal box that had brought them to the ground, it had fire shooting out of it and was slowly making its way to the ground. The pilot landed the ship and sent out a message to everyone on his channel to start retreating towards the drop ship, so that they could be safely evacuated off planet.

Varrek charged at the metal box, slamming his free hand against its side, trying to tear pieces of metal off so that he could get inside. He heard something behind him and turned around to see a part of the ship had opened up, he ran towards it, trying to find help as soon as possible. Several marines were toppled to the ground as a Xenomorph burst into the ship, frightening everyone that saw it.

They would have shot the Xenomorph if not for the person it was carrying. The Xenomorph ran over to one of the marines that was still standing and started shoving Artimus towards him, trying to make him fix him. The marine didn't know what was happening, but t didn't take him long to figure out that they needed a medic.

The marine called out and two people wearing all white quickly rushed around a corner, one of them slipping over as it saw the Xenomorph. Varrek saw the new people, he had seen people that looked like them before, they were for fixing people, they could fix Artimus! Varrek quickly ran towards them holding Artimus with his arms outstretched, trying to make the people understand.

It didn't take the medics long to realise that the Xenomorph was trying to help, it must have been the one that was from the science ship. They quickly took Artimus and started rushing towards a room, Varrek went to follow but screeched in surprise when he was flung from his feet. He was pulled out of the ship by one of the larger Xenomorphs, being held by his tail and suspended in mid-air.

Marines rushed into the other side of the ship, no sparing a glance at their comrades that had fallen. They were desperate to escape with their lives, some even throwing their guns down so that they could run faster. They had never seen such a large amount of Xenomorphs before, and they didn't want to find out how much more there was.

The medics didn't even glance back when the saw the Xenomorph fly backwards, they just focused on carrying Artimus. Varrek struggled to get free, he had to make sure that Artimus would be ok, he had to make sure that the people could fix him. He twisted agilely upwards, grabbing hold of the hand that was holding his tail and sending his inner mouth through it. A bellowing roar could be heard as Varrek was dropped to the ground, the larger Xenomorph clearly surprised that Varrek had attacked him.

Varrek didn't care, he needed to get to Artimus. He started running back towards the metal box but was forced to the ground as a shockwave blasted through the air. Varrek didn't know what was happening, that was until he saw the metal box start rising into the air. He desperately tried to get to it, desperately tried to get to Artimus, but no matter how hard he tried the metal box was just to fast.

Varrek screeched at the box, begging it to stop, but it wouldn't. The ship had lifted off immediately when the electric fence finally gave into a full collapse, letting the whole hoard of the Xenomorphs through. They couldn't risk being stuck on the ground with that amount of Xenomorphs heading towards them.

They heard screams and pleas to wait through their headsets, but they couldn't wait any longer. Ignoring the pleas and cries the pilots set the ship the full thrust, sending it rocketing upwards. Below them the remaining marines quickly created a semi-circle, trying to fend off as many Xenomorphs as they could.

The pilots watched in horror as the marines were swiftly overtaken, like being washed away in a sea of black.

Varrek screeched and sobbed, telling the box to stop but it kept going. It was leaving him behind, it was keeping him away from Artimus. Varrek fell to the ground, still screeching and wailing, but was quickly silenced by a quick thud to the head. The few living marines, as well as Varrek, were being pulled back into the depths of the forest.

Varrek felt sore, he felt like he had fallen through one of the venting fans of the ship and tried to take in his surroundings. He was standing, which he found strange, seeing that he had only just woken up. He tried to move his hands in front of him but found that he wasn't able to, and the same going for his legs.

It didn't take him long to notice the thick black layer of chitin like substance covering his wrists, ankles, and neck. He felt dazed at first, but slowly his memories were coming back to him. He remembered being it in the head, but why was he hit? What was he doing when he was hit? He was helping Artimus, Artimus was hurt and needed his help. Artimus was hurt!

Varrek remembered, he remembered how he needed the people to fix him, how they left him behind. He didn't know what to do, letting out quiet screeches that sounded like sobs. He kept going like this until a figure walked into the room. It wasn't a person, it didn't look anything like human. It was like him, like the others on the ship he had been on. But why was it here? How did it get out of its room? Where was its room?

The questions stopped filling his mind when a sharp high pitched sound shot through his head, causing him to screech in pain. His hands and feet twitched and he shook his head, trying to get rid of the sound, but it only seemed to make it worse. The noise went on for hours, but Varrek was barely able to take a minute of it, and eventually his mind gave way, his head leaning to the side and drool freely leaking out of his open mouth.

The noise stopped eventually, but Varrek didn't recover. He was fed by the mouths of other Xenomorphs, he didn't know anything about it, he didn't even know he was being fed. He didn't have any thoughts, any memory, any feelings, he didn't have anything. He was just an empty shell now, a shell that was being forced to stay alive.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey everyone, just letting you know that this chapter has male/male sexual references. If you do not wish to read this then go back, you have been warned.**_

Artimus felt sore all over his body, like he had just been run over by a truck. He tried to open his eyes but could only see darkness. He didn't know what was happening and tried to think back on what had happened. He tried his best to remember but it seemed that no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't manage to remember what was happening. Was he dead? No, if he was he wouldn't be in this much pain. He tried opening his eyes wider, but still saw nothing. His heart rate sped up when he assumed that he was blind.

Hi started trying to sit up, feeling himself tied down and suspended in several places. He felt his leg fall down and hit something, although it felt like it didn't hit his leg directly. The pain was excruciating and he screamed out loud. It felt like his leg was being torn in half and he tried to reach down and grab it. He couldn't move his left arm at all and he felt pain shoot through his body when he moved his right arm.

His lungs were on fire and he could barely breathe without pain shooting through him. He felt his leg, but it was covered in something. His brain wouldn't listen to his hands and he couldn't figure out what it was. He heard footsteps running towards him and he tried to stand up, so that he could prepare himself for whatever was about to happen. His only functioning leg felt like it had no muscles at all though, and he fell flat on his back before he could even stand up.

The floor was cold and Artimus' breathing was quick and ragged, blood collecting on his teeth and dripping down from his mouth. He felt people grab him but didn't have the strength to struggle, instead he just let out a groan of protest. He felt himself being pushed back onto something soft, and heard voices muttering above him. Eventually he calmed down enough to try and talk.

"W- AH! Where am I?" he asked, feeling pain when he tried to breathe in too much.

"Captain, you're in the med bay, were nearly done healing you".

"Captain?" Artimus mumbled to himself.

Why would anybody call him captain?

"We should be able to take some bandages off no sir" said the same person from before.

Artimus felt something in front of his face, and started seeing small spots of light appear. He realised that he hadn't gone blind but he had bandages on his eyes. He could see out of one eye but the other was pitch black darkness.

"M- my eye?" Artimus asked, not even sure what he was asking himself.

"Just give it a moment" said a blur of a man to his left.

Artimus waited, not sure what was going to happen. He felt like there was something that he needed to remember, something important. But he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't seem to remember. Hi felt his heart stop beating when he saw letters appear in his left eye, he didn't know how it was possible.

"We had to replace an eye sir, you should get used to it soon" said the man to the left, who was quickly getting more detailed as Artimus' eye adjusted to the darkness.

Artimus felt a tear run down his cheek, but he didn't know why. He wasn't sad about the eye, but he felt like something horrible had happened.

"We're sorry about the eye sir, but there was nothing we could do" said the man.

"It's not the eye" Artimus replies, tilting his head towards them.

"What is it then?" the man asked, looking back at Artimus.

"I- I don't know" Artimus said, drifting off as he tried to think.

"You called me captain?" Artimus asked.

"Y- yes sir?" the man said, sounding confused.

"I'm not a captain though" Artimus said "I'm just… I'm…. I don't know who I am" Artimus finished.

A look of concern crossed the man's face and he quickly left the room. Artimus tried to remember something, remember anything, but it seemed that the harder he tried to remember something the more it evaded him. He tried to remember his name, but he couldn't there was nothing in his mind. Nothing except a word, a name. Varrek.

Was he Varrek? Was it a place? He didn't know, but he felt like there was something to do. Something that involved 'Varrek'. He opened his mouth and let the word slip from his mouth. it felt so familiar, as if he had said it a million times, but he couldn't recall ever saying it. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know who he was, and he didn't know what Varrek was.

Varrek hung limply from the wall he was held against, looking blankly at the floor. He no longer had a mind for himself anymore, he couldn't think, couldn't move. A small puddle of drool had started building up underneath him. His heart quickened when something finally came to his mind, but he couldn't do anything with it. It was like a locked door, a door that he didn't have the key to. A painful memory burst forth into his mind, a memory of him crushing a human.

He didn't get a chance to make anything of the memory because almost as soon as he had seen it a piercing shriek had entered his head, making his muscles twitch and his senses fail. He felt no pain from the noise, which surprised him, at least it would have if he was capable of being surprised.

Varrek felt himself be cut from the wall, but he didn't do anything, he didn't try to stop himself from falling, didn't try to stand when he hit the ground. He felt something roughly grab his tail and start pulling him along the ground. He didn't try to see what was pulling him, or try to stop it. He just let himself be dragged along the floor.

While he was being dragged along the ground he felt something enter his head and probe around, it hurt him but he did nothing about it, he didn't care what it was doing there. His head started filling with thoughts and objectives, he stood up and started following the large Xenomorph that had been pulling him along the ground. He knew what he had to do now, and he would do it without question.

Artimus had learned a lot since he had woken up, he had learnt his name, that he was a captain, that he was a scientist, and that he had been asleep for over three weeks. They had put needles in him when he woke up, they were pumping nanobots into his bloodstream, bones and muscles. Repairing and strengthening whatever they could. Just a few hours later he was able to walk like nothing had happened. There were three people that were following and leading him through the ship.

The two people following him were guards, carrying low calibre rifles that couldn't breach the hull of the ship, or even any of the glass on board. The third man was leading him around and called himself Jones. So far Artimus had learnt that Jones was a good friend of his, and that he was in charge of the marines. Artimus had asked what 'Varrek' was but Jones said that he had never heard of it before.

Artimus wasn't so sure about it though, judging by how the two guards reacted when Jones said he hadn't heard of it. Artimus decided not to push the matter with Jones, instead he waited until Jones left and asked the guards what they knew about Varrek. At first they didn't say anything, but when Artimus reminded them that he was the captain they started talking. They had told him the Varrek was one of his best friends, and that he had been lost when they were on the planet.

Artimus accepted every word they said, having no reason not to believe them.

"Where did Varrek come from? His name doesn't sound natural to me" Artimus said, hoping to learn more about Varrek.

"Well, you see, Varrek wasn't exactly a normal person, or a person at all for that matter" one of the guards said.

"If he wasn't a person, then what was he?" Artimus asked, confusion clear on his face.

"Varrek was a Xenomorph, sir" the guard replied.

This confused Artimus even more, from what he had heard these 'Xenomorphs' were very dangerous creatures, and he didn't think that he would ever let one near him.

"Was it on this ship?" Artimus asked.

"Yes, it never left your side" the guard replied.

"Then it should have a tracking chip in it" Artimus said, "All the other ones do".

"You may be right sir, if you want you can go and check one of the computers" the guard had suggested.

Artimus nodded his head and let the guards lead him to the nearest console, once he was there he needed to scan his hand on a bio scanner to prove that he was the captain. He saw a list of red dots, all saying that they were all in the same location, and then a grey dot at the bottom, telling him that it was too far away to read. Artimus wanted to find Varrek, to see if he was his friend or if he was just some mindless monster. He asked the guards where Varrek had last been and they both said that they were certain he was on the planet at the same time as Artimus.

Artimus asked them if there was any way that he could get down onto the planet but he was told that it was too dangerous. They talked about it for a while until Artimus came up with a compromise. He had heard that there were people called Xenomorph Guards on the planet, and they were hunting for the hive so that they could destroy it and the inhabitants of the planet could live safely again. He had called to meet one of the few Xenomorph Guards that were on the ship.

A few minutes later he watched a mountain of a man duck through the hallway, he was dressed in extremely heavy looking armour and held an enormous gun.

"I have a proposition for you" Artimus had told him "If you can find a certain Xenomorph on the planet for me, I will promote you to any rank you want that isn't captain or higher".

The man had just nodded his head in agreement. Artimus handed over a small computer with a grey dot in the centre of it.

"This will lead you to it when you get into range, and it might even help you find the hive that you're looking for". Artimus had told him.

Without a word the man walked out of the room and started heading towards the shuttle bay.

The Xenomorph guard landed on the planet with a full marine escort consisting of twenty rifle men and four pyro experts. He met up with several other Xenomorph guards and showed them the small computer he had been given, there was no longer a grey dot in the centre but instead a green dot at the edge of the screen. After a few minutes he had started moving with the others, each at ten metre intervals with the marines as backup. It didn't take them long to find the entrance to the hive, but it was heavily guarded and everyone decided to try and find another entrance.

Varrek had been working for well over two weeks when the gunfire had sounded in the halls. He had been given a simple job, to help feed the hive and to keep the warriors happy. He had been mated more times than he could count and actually felt that he somewhat enjoyed it, which was strange to him because all Xenomorphs besides the queen were male. As far as he knew he was the only Xenomorph that was given to the warriors to mate, so he rarely had a chance to move all day. He would be mounted time after time, and his stomach would even begin to bulge on some days.

When the gunfire sounded though, there wasn't a single Xenomorph trying to mate him, and he felt as if his mind was breaking. He felt as though some other personality was breaking into his mind, like some kind of grip was being released on him. Just as he felt like the grip was about to break he felt it tighten on his mind before he felt its touch leave.

Although he felt it leave his mind, the other personality wasn't present anymore, so he continued his job, resting his head on the floor and lifting his tail, waiting to be mated. Nothing came though, and he waited like that for what seemed like hours. When something finally happened though it wasn't what he had expected. He had felt hands grab him, but instead of mating him they had lifted him from the ground and had started carrying him out of the dark hallways.

He didn't try to struggle, he had no reason to, even though the hands didn't belong to a Xenomorph. A few minutes later he was carried into the light of day, and set down on the ground. He didn't know what was happening, but he didn't care. All he knew was his job, so he resumed his position and waited, although another Xenomorph never came. Again he was lifted from the ground, but this time he was placed on a metal ground.

The ground shook beneath him and he couldn't help but feeling that he was rising high above the ground. Hours passed and still there were no Xenomorphs that were willing to mate, so he decided to rest instead. If he was needed the Xenomorphs would not hesitate in waking him up.

Artimus had heard that everything had gone successful, and that Varrek had been found. He was being brought onto the ship in a few hours and Artimus was hoping that Varrek could help recover his memories. His head was throbbing with pain and not even the pain killers could stop him from feeling like his head was about to explode, but Artimus sat through it, waiting to see if Varrek could return the memories he had lost.

_**Sorry if no one liked this chapter, but I felt like I had to write it, and there will most likely be more explicit male/male content later on. Feel free to comment, if you have any questions, issues or suggestions feel free to pm me.**_


End file.
